A Royal Blackmail
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: After the incident regarding Xanxus, Byakuran has found himself in a situation where he only has one true option - and that may involve hurting the loving relationships in the Varia. B26, XS, 6918/1869, slight 10051. Warning: Leviathan has dialogue. The ninth story in the 'A Royal-' series.
1. Day at the Beach

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter One**

A/N: Season 2, Story 2 has begun! :3 Fun, fun, fun! Actually, not so much. X3 We have an unwanted guest as a plot device here... but I'm not spoiling! Just read!

* * *

_It was the middle of Febuary, and for some reason, Belphegor had it in his mind that he wanted to go to the beach with his Froggy._

"Sure as hell I'm not going with you," Squalo muttered.

"Yeah, you are, shark trash," Xanxus growled back. "The king wants to see you wet."

"Way to totally copy Belphegor," Fran snickered. "We need to get his lines copyrighted."

"Yeah, whatever that means!" Bel agreed.

"Fufu~ The beach, huh?" Byakuran laughed. "Sounds fun~! I'm going to go tell Luss~" After all, in the past month, for some reason, Byakuran and Lussuria had more or less become gal-pals.

The Varia soon got ready and headed out to a private little cove that the Vongola had reserved. As they arrived, Squalo quickly set out chairs for himself and Xanxus, so the _'babies'_ could have their fun while the_ 'real leaders'_ relaxed. Fran and Belphegor proceeded to fall in the water while still dressed in their full uniforms, which earned them a severe scolding from Lussuria and Byakuran. Leviathan, to everyone's happiness, found himself swiftly buried in the sand by a wave that obviously didn't like him.

Everyone who mattered was having fun.

"You know, getting out in the sun like this isn't so bad every once in a while," Lussuria said as he rubbed sunscreen on to Byakuran's nose. "But I don't want any of my dears getting sunburnt."

"Mm hm," Byakuran agreed, looking down at his phone, where he was reading a text from Irie Shouichi.

_'Tsunayoshi says I can come over in two days. That cool with you?'_

After texting 'yes' with a happy emoticon to the mechanic, Byakuran stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket, and glanced back at Lussuria. "You almost done?" he mumbled.

"Yes, dear, just about," Lussuria said. "I'm going to go take care of boss now..."

"Good luck," Byakuran chuckled. He turned back to the water, and smiled at the sight of the sunlight reflecting off of the water. He loved the ocean. While in prison, he was permitted just one day a year to go out and enjoy the water. Now, however, it was much, _much_ easier. Byakuran quickly took off his shoes, and headed in so that the waves only ran over his ankles. The water was warm, having been exposed to sunlight for the majority of the day. The albino smiled, closing his eyes._ How nice._

And then, of course, he was splashed. The Sky glared over at Belphegor and Fran, who pointed accusingly at each other. Byakuran was fast to open his Box weapon behind his back, and as Bel and Fran got into an arguement over who started it, the White Dragon splashed both of them. "Aw, man!" Fran protested. "Byakuran, you darn albino trash! There you go again, making me drop my wedding ring in the water!" Bel's face turned dead serious, and, after giving Byakuran the worst water fight he'd ever experience, the prince began to search for the ring in the water. Fran watched, clearly amused, and observed as Belphegor began to swim out and search for it in the deeper water. Finally, when the prince surfaced for air again, Fran called, "Just kidding, senpai, I got it!"

The prince proceeded to stab the ocean in his rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, boss and shark were getting lectured. "Now, now, boss, you and Squalo will both get skin cancer," Lussuria said. "You know? Sunscreen is important."

"Boss is already covered in scars, I don't think he has to worry about cancer," Squalo muttered.

"Well, Squ, your skin is too beautiful for me to let it get sunburned!" Lussuria announced, coming in to slather sunscreen all over Squalo's face, when Xanxus grabbed his wrist, a mean look on his face. "Boss...?" Lussuria murmured, growingnnervous.

"Are you saying _I'm_ not beautiful?" he snarled.

"Uh- um- well... well... that is...," Lussuria stuttered, his face quickly reddening. Xanxus yanked the other forward, and in a move that only he could pull off, he made the Sun guardian use the sunscreen on himself, before impressively flipping him.

"There. _You just got Sun-blocked,"_ he snickered.

"Xanxus, easy with the funny lines, they aren't like you," Squalo murmured.

"I've got a small cold, don't worry," Xanxus muttered back.

Levi glared at Byakuran from a distance, before finally growling, "Hey, albino trash. Come here and help me out of this sand."

"Why should I~?" Byakuran giggled. "Everyone's content with you right there." Leviathan scowled, and looked away, silently plotting his revenge. Byakuran had been as much of a jerk to him as the other Varia, and Levi didn't think that Byakuran deserved that privilage. It was about time he told the albino that he knew about what had happened in January.

"Hey, Froggy," Bel murmured, his arms laced around the illusionist's slender hips. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, you sopping wet psycho," the illusionist mumbled back, reaching up and wringing out Belphegor's bangs, grinning at the sight of his beloved's legendary gaze.

SNAP.

The couple turned, to see that Byakuran had snapped a picture of Prince the Ripper's blood-red gaze. "Fufufu! I did it! I feel like I've photographed a _unicorn!"_ With that, the albino ran off, Belphegor slowly blushing.

"F-Fran... he just...," the prince stuttered. "W-what do I do...?"

"It's okay, Senpai. Froggy the Magnificent is on the case." Fran ran after Byakuran, and after chasing him in circles for a few minutes, he leaped, and managed to tackle the albino into the sand. After making his wavy, white hair take a sandbath, Fran took back the camera, and deleted the photo that captured both his smile and Bel's eyes. "Just be glad you saw them," he growled, before standing up and turning back. He was faced with a very frustrated mother Luss. "Uh, Luss? You have a little... sunscreen," Fran said, pointing to the other's face. Lussuria clicked his tongue.

"Apologize," he ordered.

"... No."

Lussuria turned him around, and repeated it, more firmly. "Apologize to Byakuran."

"Sorry, albino," Fran growled. The Sun released him, and proceeded to help his white-haired friend up.

"You okay, hun?" he whispered.

"Ah, m'fine," Byakuran answered. Lussuria suddenly brought him into a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," he murmured.

"It's okay, Luss," the albino insisted. "I'm fine." This was one thing that kind of bothered him. While he appreciated Lussuria's motherly nature, sometimes, the other was just a little too... persistent.

"Hey, babies, can we leave soon?" Squalo muttered. "It's too hot out here."

"Squalo's feeling like a fried fish," Xanxus mumbled, before grinning. "Heheh... heh..."

"Jeez, boss, you really are sick," Fran sighed. "Yeah. We should go home soon. But someone needs to dig Levi out first. ... Not it!"

"Not it!" shouted the other Varia quickly, and Byakuran looked up, confused.

"Not what?"

"Ha! Byakuran, you have to dig the 'trashy trash' out," Fran said. He and the other mobile Varia left at that, and Byakuran sighed as Fran tossed him an illusionary toy shovel. The Sky sighed, and walked over to where Levi was stuck, before starting to dig around the Lightning guardian.

After about five minutes, though, he stabbed the shovel into the ground and stood back up. "Ugh, this is dumb!" he protested, starting to walk away.

_"... I know you almost killed Xanxus."_

Byakuran froze, shocked, and looked back at Levi, before grinning. "Did you say something, trashy trash?"

"You heard me," Levi growled. With this, Byakuran became serious. He walked back to Leviathan, and knelt down beside him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"If I told the boss, he'd get rid of you," Levi answered. Byakuran was visibly growing nervous.

"Oh, come now, Levi," the Sky murmured. "He's more of a 'shoot the messenger' type, don't you think?"

"So then, I _should_ tell him," the Lightning guardian said slyly. Byakuran bit his lip.

"What do you want?"

"First, dig me out," Levi began. "But I won't officially let you off until you do me a tremendous favor."

"What favor?" Byakuran pressed. The older man smirked.

"Break up boss and Squalo."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

^^ And we have it. *ties on a bow* A present for my beloved reviewers! Huh? Not so much? Well, sorry. X3

_Review or get scarred by the sight of Levi's face!_


	2. Rise of the Glasses

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Bel-senpai," Fran sighed as he saw the prince completely bundle himself up in the blankets. "Why aren't you sharing tonight?"

"Cause I'm cold," Bel answered grumpily.

"Is this about me fake-dropping my wedding ring in the water?" the illusionist murmured.

"Nah," Bel sighed, finally offering the blanket to Fran. The Mist slid into the bed with his prince, and sighed, resting his head against the prince's shoulder.

"So what are you _acting_ 'cold' for?" Fran mumbled.

"... I dunno," the prince sighed. "Darn froggy, reading the prince so flawlessly. It makes him uncomfortable." It was clear, however, that the prince had been kidding when he broke down into little snickers and hugged the illusionist. "Ushishi~ Such a mind-reading little frog-prince."

"Pff, don't call me prince, I'll break out in hives," Fran said, that rare hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Unless pervy prince senpai is looking for something _else_ tonight."

"Ushishishi! There you go again, my mind reading little frog," Belphegor laughed, prodding the illusionist's forehead. "Such a quick-witted little kouhai of mine," he cooed, planting a kiss on the other's cheek. Fran pulled that rare smirk.

_"Shut up and get on with it."_

* * *

_Nighttime, the next day..._

"I don't freaking know how to break up a couple of Varia who have been pressed up together for a few months now," Byakuran protested in a quiet voice. "Anyway, your room smells like crap, and Lussuria is going to worry if I don't get back soon. He KNOWS I don't have any missions tonight."

"Shut up, trash," Leviathan growled, his voice a little muffled by the paper bag that Byakuran had forced him to wear on his head for negotiations. "You'll find a way to do it, or I'm going to tell him."

"Why does your room smell so bad anyway?" Byakuran muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose to prove a point. Through the holes in the bag, he could see Levi's gaze narrow slightly.

"It's from your pranks that you pulled with the other trash," he snarled. "Remember? The day you let an alligator into my room?" Byakuran paused, then gave a small, strained smile. He disguised his obvious amusement by coughing innocently into his elbow.

"Ah- hah, yeah, but didn't Lussuria come in to clean?" Byakuran asked. Levi's scowl became even worse - if that was even possible.

"He took one look in the room, and left," he growled.

Byakuran grinned in a lopsided manner. "Wow. The author of this story must _really_ hate you."

"That's for sure."

After an extremely awkward pause, Byakuran shook his head and continued, "Right, so what exactly do you expect me to do? If it's truly your intention to break up Xanxus and Squalo... well, they're pretty close."

"I said find a way to do it."

Byakuran heaved a sigh, and stood up. "I suppose that's all we're going to be exchanging. Night, tra-" He paused for a moment, winced, summoned himself, and finally sighed, "Good night, Leviathan."

With that, the albino left the room, and slowly continued on to his own - the room he had begun to share with Lussuria ever since Belphegor got sick and tired of holding back certain... _matters_. And upon passing their room, Byakuran silently noted that they were still enjoying having the room back to themselves.

He put on a happy face as he entered Lussuria's room, and he laughed quietly when he saw that the older male had started on another romance novel. "Hey, Luss," he greeted as he made his way over to his own bed, shedding his jacket.

"Hey, hun. Were you getting water or something? You're usually asleep way before me," the Sun said, looking over at the albino. "And I was going to go to sleep after this chapter."

"Ah, no worries, I was just sneaking one of those delicious cookies you made earlier." Lussuria smiled.

"I appreciate the gesture, but you better not start putting on weight," he chuckled.

"Yeah, if _Bel_ ever gains a pound, _I'll_ cut back," Byakuran chuckled as he slid under his bed covers. "Mm. I'm going to sleep, 'kay?"

"Sure, hun," Lussuria answered, reaching over and turning off the lamp, before getting out a reading light for himself.

A buzzing noise suddenly started, and Byakuran groaned, reaching over and picking up his cell phone, before checking the text.

_'From: Shouichi, To: Byakuran._

_'I'm getting on the helicopter in three hours. Should be there by morning.'_ After texting a message filled with hearts back to the red-headed mechanic, Byakuran silenced his cell phone, and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

_Morning..._

"Ugh... senpai... stop with the death grip," Fran sighed, trying to wriggle himself out of Prince the Ripper's intense embrace. "Seriously, dude, it's past seven already. Before too long, Mammon will probably bust in wondering if I've died so he can have you to himself." Belphegor snapped awake in an instant.

"YOU'RE_ DEAD?!"_ he gasped.

"No, senpai, but that's what the other's are going to think if we don't get up soon," Fran sighed, slowly forcing himself out of bed. Suddenly, he noticed something odd on the night stand. "Senpai, whose sunglasses are those?" he asked, looking back at the prince. Bel slowly blushed, then reached over, and picked up the glasses, before putting them on under his bangs. Fran took a moment, noting that he couldn't even tell the prince was wearing them, and he folded his arms. "Don't tell me those are _yours_," he said.

"You're right, froggy, people are going to think we died," Bel said seriously, before getting dressed very quickly and leaving the room. Fran sighed.

"Silly senpai," he murmured, before starting to change.

* * *

_In the kitchen..._

"WELCOME TO THE VARIA BASE!" everyone shouted at Shouichi as they stormed into the room. The Varia guardians began to sit down at tables, but Fran just stared awkwardly at the sight before him. He was certain he was hallucinating. Belphegor had pulled his bangs back, but the lenses of his glasses were just barely dark enough to cover the eyes beneath. Squalo was wearing frameless glasses, and his arm was draped over Xanxus's shoulders. To Fran's horror, even the _boss_ was wearing glasses.

_'What the hell?' _he thought, staring at Byakuran and Shouichi, who seemed to be four-eyed buddies_. 'This is just... did World War III start? If not, it will soon.'_

"VOOOI! FRAN, YOU BRAT!" Squalo shouted as he glared over at the illusionist. "YOU WRECKED IT!"

"Ushishishi~ That's my fault, Squalo," Bel admitted, grinning. "I didn't let Fran in on the prank because I didn't want him to defile his gorgeous face with glasses..."

"BEL!" Squalo screamed. "EVERY DAMN VARIA IS WEARING A PAIR BUT FRAN! THAT'S A DAMN PROBLEM, YOU BABY!"

"Excuse me, everyone?" Fran called. "Nerd-Con is on the other side of town. This base is for assassins only. 'kay?"

"Bel, you should've let Fran in," Mammon sighed, his hat pulled back just enough to show the half-moon spectacles he wore. "Just like you should've let _me_ come to the beach with you guys."

"We forgot about you, okay? Deal with it," Squalo muttered.

"Really, guys," Shouichi sighed. "This is embarassing. Whose idea was it that you all wear glasses just to poke fun at me, anyway?"

"Guilty~," Byakuran said, raising his hand. "Fufu~ Oh, come on, Shou-chan, we're just trying to make you feel like you're fitting in here." The mechanic sighed as Byakuran came close, and he reluctantly allowed the albino to place a kiss on his lips. Some of the Varia wolf-whistled and jeered - Xanxus included - so as Lussuria came back from the kitchen...

"What are you people, ten?" he sighed. He placed breakfast on the table, and looked at Fran, sighing. "I see someone wasn't alerted to the dress code today." Fran sighed, before putting on an illusionary pair of frameless glasses.

"There. Now I'm even hotter," he snickered, before sitting down next to Bel. "You, on the other hand," he muttered, glancing at the prince. Bel took one glance at Fran and flushed red.

"Y-yeah, froggy?" he giggled.

"... I shouldn't say anything," Fran sighed, before burying his face in breakfast. "Hey, cool, like this, I don't get any food in my eyes," he mumbled into a pancake.

"Aw, froggy!" Bel protested. "Smashing your face into your food like that... It's obviously a challenge!" The prince proceeded to follow Fran's example.

"You shouldn't have, senpai," Fran grumbled. "Now I have to get strawberry ice cream out of your hair. ... Might I add, again."

"Ushishishishi...," Bel rasped, before proceeding to lick at the ice cream that wasn't covering his face.

It was a pleasant morning for the Varia...

The calm before the storm.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Teehee~ That was fun. X3

Please Review~!


	3. The Cutting of Hair

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_That afternoon..._

Byakuran sat beside Shouichi on the couch, Belphegor and Fran beside them, playing their video games. The albino was leaning playfully against the mechanic, murmuring into his ear about everything that had happened since they last saw each other, and occasionally nipping the other on the ear to make sure he was listening.

"Vooi, boss," Squalo protested as Xanxus walked over to him. "What are you-" The shark silenced himself as the boss plopped down into his lap, apparently drunk... again. "VOOOI! BOSS, GET OFF OF ME! YOUR DAMN BREATH REEKS!"

"Shut up, dammit, I'm tired," Xanxus mumbled, before placing his head on the other's shoulder. "Mmf... move your hair, it's irritating..."

"Oh? You want my hair short again?" Squalo roared. "I don't _have_ to grow it out, y'know!" Xanxus was practically snapped into soberness by that.

"Don't freaking cut your hair!" he snarled. "And if Bel gets anywhere NEAR your hair, I'll shoot his brains out. Don't waste that work!"

"Work? WORK?!" Squalo raged, but he calmed down when Xanxus kissed him on the cheek. "Voi... what the hell?" the silverette mumbled.

"I still have a temperature, y'know," the boss husked, smirking. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"You're awfully immature when you're sick," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "Honestly. If you mix alcohol and fever like that, you're going to damage your brain or something. Got it?"

"Huh...," Xanxus sighed.

Byakuran paused, glancing over at the two with narrow eyes, when he noticed something from another room - an umbrella, just barely jutting out from around the corner. He gave Shouichi a smile, and mumured, "I'll be right back." As the albino left, Belphegor cheered over a victory on the video game.

"Ushishishi! The prince wins yet again!" he announced. The other Varia watched with amusement as Bel leapt to his feet and began his comical victory dance, dragging it out for a good three minutes before he pointed a finger at Fran. "In your_ FACE!"_ he shouted. Fran pulled the signature deadpan, before standing up and placing a hand on the prince's cheek.

"You know, senpai...," he murmured.

"... Huh...?" Bel breathed, his face quickly growing red.

"You shouldn't mess with your froggy, ne?" Fran whispered in his most seductive voice. The prince swallowed, not noticing as Fran slipped one of his knives from his pocket.

"I'm... sorry, froggy...," he mumbled. Fran leaned up, and lifted up Bel's bangs, and the prince gave a small grin as he looked at Fran with those blood-red eyes of his. Then, with the flash of a knife, Fran was holding a fistful of bangs, and Bel was officially exposed. The prince blinked, confused, and he looked down from the knife in Fran's right hand to the bangs in his left, his cheeks slowly turning crimson. "You _didn't_," he whispered. "Say it's an illusion."

"Sorry, senpai," Fran said, slipping the knife back into Bel's pocket. "You hurt my feelings." Belphegor's expression quickly hardened, and he took out several knives.

"Because I'm nice, I'm telling you to run," he growled. Fran glanced at the knives, then at his blond lover, before throwing his hands in the air and starting to run, crying _'ahhh!'_ in a monotone voice. The prince followed after him.

Annoyed by all the noise, Xanxus eased himself out of the now sleeping Squalo's lap, and returned to his room. As Shouichi silently headed out to look for Byakuran, a plan was begun. Byakuran walked back into the living room, completely unseen, and approached Squalo. _'I'm sorry,_' he thought, taking out a pair of scissors. He silently began to cut the other's hair, praying that Belphegor would be blamed for it. He didn't dare take the severed locks off of the other, as he thought the change of weight might wake him. It was a futile act, though, so it was a good thing that Squalo was a fairly deep sleeper. Just as Byakuran was cutting the last off of the right side of the swordsman's face, though, he began to stir.

"Nn... Xa...us...," he groaned. The albino quickly dashed away, then cringed when an earsplitting scream broke out moments later. "VOOOOOOOIIIII!" The yell was loud and high-pitched enough to break all of the nearby windows and glasses, and Shouichi sighed as his own spectacles were cracked.

As Byakuran moved back towards Leviathan, he gave a small nod, and the Lightning guardian smirked.

The two parted ways.

* * *

Belphegor stopped chasing Fran, and looked back towards the living room. "Huh. I haven't heard Squalo use his mad-woman scream in a long time," he noted. "Wonder what happened."

"Boss probably puked on him," Fran sighed, looking at the prince's face. He gave a small smile._ 'Darn princely senpai of mine,' _he thought._ 'Beautiful even with his bangs cut. I almost don't want to let anyone else see his eyes.'_ The illusionist frowned. _'Not that I'm having regrets,_' he told himself.

"... Ne, Froggy," Bel started again, looking at Fran. "Your hair has been looking a bit on the long side lately, too." Fran's deadpan became a face of blankness that could rival white paper, and he took off running again.

"You aren't cutting my beautiful hair!" he announced. "My hair cures cancer! You can't taint it with your immaturity and uncoolness!" Belphegor put in a little more effort to his running, and at last leapt, successfully tackling Fran to the ground. "No, senpai!" Fran protested, struggling. "Don't even think about it!"

"_Ushishishishi_..."

That snicker came as soft and breathy as possible, and it made Fran involuntarily shudder. "I won't," Bel assured. "So stop running, 'kay, froggy? The prince doesn't like looking at your back as you run from him." The illusionist paused, then closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, senpai," he murmured. "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"... I'm not going to deny that," Bel sighed, and Fran allowed the other to hug him from behind. "Love you, Froggy."

"Love you too, senpai."

"Fufu~ Bel, Fran, how _naughty_ of you two," teased Byakuran as he walked past the two. Prince and frog indignantly stood back up, and glared back at the albino, who gave a dramatic gasp. Just as he reached for his cell phone to take a picture of Bel's eyes, however, the prince threw several knives at him, and ran off with Fran. "Fufu~ I'll get that picture soon," Byakuran snickered, pulling a knife out of his stomach. "But that really does hurt... How on earth does Fran stand it?"

* * *

Squalo quivered with rage, feeling his short hair._ 'How the hell did that damn prince get to me without me noticing? How annoying. Boss is going to freak.'_ The swordsman stood, and strutted out of the living room, heading all the way back to his room. He walked over to the bathroom, and examined the new cut. "Damn, this is even worse than last time," he muttered, before noticing something odd. He reached back, and pulled forward a lock of hair that was still completely in tact. "What? He didn't even bother to cut all of it? How dumb," Squalo growled. He held back his sword, and cut off the last bit, just to even things out, when he noticed another face in the mirror, staring at him in shock. He turned, and grinned at Xanxus. "Hey, bo-"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Xanxus shouted, marching up to the shark and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You damn idiot! How many times have I freaking told you not to cut your hair?!"

"VOOI! Your orders don't MATTER, first of all, and SECOND, I _DIDN'T_-," Squalo began.

"Didn't, my ass!" Xanxus roared, before delivering a harsh and completely unneccessary slap to the shark's face. "You damn shark trash!" With that, the boss stormed out, Squalo staring after him in shock.

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU! VOOOOIIII!" Squalo screamed after him.

Byakuran sighed, having been listening from outside the room.

If only those two had better communication skills.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

We~ell, sorry this took so long~ I don't seem to be getting as many reviews as I did on A Royal Return, huh~?

REVIEW OR I WILL GIVE MORE PEOPLE HAIRCUTS!


	4. The Storm of Sky and Rain

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**SLAM.**

"VOOOI! BEL, YOU FREAKING BABY!" Squalo roared as he burst into Belphegor and Fran's room. Prince and frog awkwardly looked up, and Fran - having been caught with Bel about to take his shirt off, awkwardly buried himself under the bed sheets.

"What did I do?" Bel whined, folding his arms. "... And you got a haircut, too? Copy-shark."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Squalo snarled, wrapping both hands around the prince's throat and shaking him violence. "DAMN BRAT!"

"Woah, now, woah," Fran cut in, tugging down his shirt and grabbing Squalo's wrists. When he'd made eye contact with Squalo, Fran said softly, "Bel didn't do anything, long haired commander. Okay?"

"Not this time!" Squalo snapped, and Fran groaned as he found himself cuffed over the head.

"I'LL STAB YOU UNTIL YOU DIE," Bel said seriously, wielding his knives, and Squalo turned to hit him next, when Xanxus grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Trying to place the blame on someone else will get you no where," he growled. "Stop beating up the weak trash and calm down. What the hell happened to the shark trash who told the gay trash that the Varia 'freaking love him?' Where the hell is he?!"

"Don't remember such a random and pointless memory," Squalo growled. "Listen, I didn't cut my own hair, Xanxus, I would never freaking-"

It was the boss's turn to be the mean guy hitting people. He hit Squalo because the swordsman 'deserved' it, then hit Bel and Fran for fun, and stormed out of the room. "Don't take me for a fool," he muttered. "Get your damn life in order, and enjoy sleeping alone tonight."

"WHAT?!" Squalo screamed, but Xanxus sent a glare his way, and the silverette shut up. As the Sky left, the swordsman turned on Bel and Fran, who immediately shielded each other.

"Shark trash has gone off the deep end! Literally!" Fran wailed.

"We're going to fall apart because our bosses don't love each other anymore!" Bel cried in a fail attempt to imitate Fran's monotone.

"Deja vu sucks like cheese!" the illusionist protested. "And this room will never be safe again!"

"We'll have to move!" Bel announced.

"To our villa - up, up, and away~!" Fran shouted, almost jumping into the prince's arms. Belphegor carried the illusionist out of the room bridal style, and Squalo groaned, reaching up to rub his forehead.

"Damn it, boss," he sighed. "Why won't you listen to me?"

* * *

_That night..._

"All right, things are going just as I'd like them to," Levi purred with a voice that made Byakuran shudder. "Boss will be mine..."

"Uh, hah, Levi?" the albino sighed, looking away. "Am I off the hook?"

"No," the other snapped. "Not until that damn Squalo has been torn away from Xanxus and heartbroken." As the thought crossed his mind, an evil grin crossed his lips, and Byakuran shifted slightly, allowing his flame-based wings to curl about his body and shield him from Levi's face.

"Well, fine," he sighed. "I'll keep up my work, but this alone is a huge blow to them. You just wait."

The Sky stalked out of the room, observing the wings that had grown back so well. As he walked through the halls, he felt along the feathers, grinning to himself. '_Shouichi, if only you knew that you were the source of my resolve,'_ he thought. He walked back into Lussuria's room, and smiled to see the two closest people to him discussing the nature of a romance novel. How delightfully typical. "Hey, guys," Byakuran greeted, unlighting his wings as he walked over to his bed. "Fufu~ Shouichi, where'd the pink pajamas come from?"

"What? This is my normal night wear, you know that," Shouchi protested, blushing. Byakuran giggled, and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders, before pulling him down onto the bed beside him.

"Shouichi," he murmured into the younger's ear, making the mechanic tense. He then breathed just quiet enough, "I love you," and the other's eyes fluttered closed.

"Can we go to sleep now?" he murmured. Byakuran grinned, and gave a nod.

Even though it hurt that his love wasn't vocally returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xanxus was growing accustomed to the feel of a couch. He'd never spent a night on one before, so it was most definitely a fun, new experience. Well... maybe minus the fun.

_'Why can't he even admit that he did it himself?'_ he wondered. _'I mean, I'd eventually forgive that stupid shark trash... but if he tries to lie to me, that's really saying something.'_ After all the crap that the boss had been through with Squalo, he'd thought that trust would be a given, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Boss? Are you for real?" Fran asked, coming out into the living room with a blanket and a pillow.

"Is that for me?" Xanxus asked. Fran stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry, no. I came out because Bel-senpai's snoring again. He CLAIMS that princes don't snore. Well, I just got an hour of footage, and I'm ready to sleep, for a change."

"I thought you only moved to the couch when you were upset with the prince trash," Xanxus pointed out, a perplexed look on his face. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no, if I spent every happy night with that guy, I'd never get a wink of sleep," Fran said. "At least once a week, I need to resign myself to the bed due to his snoring. But I wait until he falls asleep, and I always substitute my body for a pillow. That way, he doesn't even know I'm out here."

"Huh...," Xanxus sighed, lying down on his back again. He watched as Fran sat down in a smaller couch not far off.

"Night, boss," the illusionist murmured.

"Good night, frog trash," the boss gruffly answered. He watched as Fran easily relaxed and fell asleep, frowning at a twinge of envy. It was amazing to him that Fran could fall asleep without Belphegor beside him, because as far as he'd known, the two had been unable to suffer a night apart for the past few years. And, in his own case, a night without the warm body that was Superbi Squalo just didn't feel right. He felt cold without the shark as his blanket.

_'Damn, I'll show that trash. I don't freaking need him to be warm for a single night,'_ he thought_. 'I'm perfectly fine like this.'_ Xanxus stood, and walked over to Fran, before grabbing the blanket off of the illusionist's body, and placing it over his own. _'Damn you...,'_ he thought as he began to doze.

_'Damn you, Squalo... because I love you too much.'_

* * *

In Xanxus's room, Squalo had his body wrapped around a pillow, his face buried into it as he tried to inhale Xanxus's faint, but still powerful scent. He was angry at both Xanxus and himself for the current situation, but above all, he despised whoever it was who cut his hair short. He was having his doubts about it being Belphegor, but it was never good to eliminate the prince from an accusation. After all, many a time had Xanxus determined that Bel had been a 'good prince trash' and not set any traps, only to find Lussuria in a net a couple hours later.

Squalo sighed, closing his eyes, and silently wishing that his boss had some sort of fluffy dream that would lead to him eventually getting drunk and crawling back into bed.

But that, in itself, was also a mere dream.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Gosh. Much XS angst? XD

Keep the reviewing up, and I'll keep the postin' up! :D

Now...

Review or be Levi'd to death!


	5. The Last Straw

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Belphegor awoke the next morning to find himself hugging a pillow. He frowned._ 'This again?'_ he thought. He suddenly heard the door opening, and he closed his eyes, then felt as the pillow was slid out of his embrace, and replaced with something else. He opened his eyes. "Again, Froggy?" he murmured.

"Aw, man, you caught me," Fran sighed. "Bummer. But it doesn't matter - here." He took out a video recorder, and put it on play. It was silent, but then, a small rumble started, sounding a bit like a snore, and coming from a sleeping Belphegor.

"What's this?" Bel asked, sitting up.

"A prince doesn't snore?" Fran snickered. The prince flushed red.

"Not cool, Froggy!" he protested. "It's probably 'cause you cut my awesome hair!" Fran sighed.

"No, this has been going on for about three months," he replied. "It's okay; I still love you, but I admit I've spent a few nights on the couch lately."

Belphegor made a pouting face, then slid out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom. Before walking in to take a shower, he whirled around and announced, "Everything I know is a lie!" Fran sighed, and stayed in the bed, allowing the prince to cool down.

_'Things feel more tense when we know that boss and Squalo are fighting,'_ he considered, looking at the door.

"Froggy~," came Bel's voice from the bathroom. "On second thought, would you join me?"

"Spoiled prince," Fran sighed, getting off of the bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Voi, boss."

Squalo stood, knelt down beside Xanxus on the couch. "Vooi," he repeated, a little louder. Xanxus opened an eye, and glared at Squalo with it, until the silverette had enough of his boss's silent treatment, and screamed, "VOOOOOIIIII! DAMN BOSS!" Xanxus remained silent, now looking a touch confused, and Squalo snorted, before walking away in a huff. The boss sat upright, and reached up, feeling around his ear. He took out the earplugs that he felt, and continued to tiredly blink, perplexed.

_'I don't even want to know how that happened,_' he thought, tossing them on the floor. He adjusted a little, and closed his eyes again, soon dozing off again.

"Bossu~" Xanxus groaned, rolling over, and he tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You and Squalo aren't doing well, are you?" Lussuria asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," the boss growled. "Get out of here, gay trash."

"Sun trash is fine, you know," the other male murmured. Xanxus rolled over to face the Sun guardian, and looked at him for a moment, trying to think about what he could say without embarassing himself.

"Something's not right," he muttered. "Squalo cut his hair, and I don't know why... and then, this little incident... Something's really off."

"Hmm...," Lussuria hummed. "Well... as much as I loathe seeing two people break up, it might just be that you need some time apart from Squalo."

"Time... apart...," Xanxus repeated.

_'The damn shark trash is all I have.'_

He remembered the day that he said that to Fran, that he admitted to the fact that he really and truly loved the Rain guardian, even if it wasn't quite the same as the other Varias' versions of the emotion. "I'll consider it," the Sky growled casually, as if discussing a business plan. "I'll consider spending some time away from Squalo."

Lussuria gave a small nod, and left the boss alone after that, his heart like lead. He didn't get it... Lately, the entire Varia's atmosphere had been thrown off. Was it the arrival of Shouichi? He was certain that had brought them closer together. What, or rather, who, was causing all of this? _Who was to blame?_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Byakuran was heading through the halls, looking totally innocent, when something ran into him from behind, almost making him fall over. "Ugh... vooi... move..."

The albino turned around, and gave a false gasp when he saw Squalo, looking deflated. Instead of the usual sharp expression, his entire face seemed to be weighed down by some invisible force. His lips were drawn into an uncharacteriscially meloncholy frown, his eyelids were slightly lowered, and his eyebrows were a lot lower than they usually were. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was a line in the ground from him dragging his sword over it. "Squalo... what happened?" Byakuran asked.

"Damn boss won't even pretend like he hears me anymore," he muttered. "I've had enough. I thought he'd changed, but sure as hell I was wrong."

"Oh, Squ, that's... that's horrible...," the albino said truthfully, refusing to meet those dead-looking eyes.

"... Voi, brat, last time I checked, you were single," Squalo growled, placing a hand on Byakuran's shoulder, and the white-haired male gulped, suddenly paralyzed.

"Well... yes... but... no...," he mumbled, trying and failing to find a way out of the situation. He knew that if he pushed Squalo away, the shark would just sulk around until Xanxus found him again, and the two would more than likely get back together. But then... there was Shouichi. Above all, he didn't want to hurt-

In the middle of his thoughts, Squalo swept in, and through his shock, Byakuran only knew one truth.

_This was going to destroy it all._

"Hey, shark tra...," Xanxus began, before freezing as he saw the two. "Squalo...?"

The silverette shoved Byakuran off of him and glared at the ravenette, smirking again, but in a way that certainly didn't mean that things would be improving that. "What the hell are you pouting about, damn boss?" he snarled. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Xanxus could only stare, looking almost helpless as his blood-red gaze moved from Squalo to Byakuran, and he took a single step back, before whirling around on his heel and storming away, clearly pissed off beyond belief. Triumphant, the shark looked back towards where Byakuran once stood, only to find that the other Sky was running away as well. "FINE!" he shouted, anger once more clouding his expression. "I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER, BRAT! I'M SUPERBI SQUALO! THE SWORD EMPEROR!"

* * *

"... Froggy...," Bel murmured to his kouhai as he leaned in. "Did you hear that?" Fran gave a small nod.

"My disaster senses are going crazy," he sighed. "I was hoping that all of this would be over, but I must've been wrong. I just hope we don't get affected by all this negativity."

The prince gave a solemn nod, and wrapped an arm around the illusionist's shoulders, before resting his head against them. "I love you, Froggy."

"Love you too, my maniacal, senpai."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I'm incredibly happy as of right now~ Y'know why?

**Phoenix of Starlight recently got her 100th author alert!** *throws confetti and cookies to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters* XD Lol, is favoriters even a word? I don't think so. But I'm so happy, I could just... just...

Attempt a mass upload, perhaps? I'm trying to dedicate today to my fanfictions! Hold your inbox at the ready! Hehe~!

**Review if you want this story to have another post today!**


	6. That's the Way it Crumbles

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Six**

_The next day..._

Squalo moved out of Xanxus's room.

This was possibly the biggest problem since Xanxus kicked Belphegor and Fran out of the Varia. Because there was no evil spirit (_cough_ - Rasiel - _cough_) possessing him to do such a thing. No, this was worse, because it was all of Squalo's own accord. Xanxus was growing angrier by the hour, and by time it was morning the next day, he looked as if he'd literally explode at any moment.

Things were tense.

"Byakuran, I need to go back today," Shouichi said. "I got a text from Tsunayoshi, so I'm going to the airport in a couple hours." Byakuran sighed, looking away. He wished he could share what was happening with the one he so adored, but he didn't want to endanger the cute mechanic by giving him too much information. That would be selfish.

Belphegor and Fran weren't faring very well, either. Of course, they still loved each other, but they were easily hurt by the least offensive of comments. They spent a growing amount of time at their villa, and as Lussuria got to see his 'little angels' less and less, he, too, grew frustrated. There was only one Varia whose mood had been on a steady incline.

_Guess who._

* * *

"Boss," Levi tried, taking a risk by sitting beside Xanxus at the table. "I cleared another mission last night."

"Congratulations," Xanxus mumbled as he tormented his breakfast with his fork.

"... I hear you and Squalo aren't on good terms...," the Lightning guardian said, leaning against the table slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hell no. You get a lot information the way you nose around for it, so you should know already that we broke up," Xanxus snapped. "I'll bet you're damn happy, huh, trash?"

"... I want _you_ to be happy, boss," Leviathan answered, his eyes glimmering with envy for Squalo. "If he makes you happy, then I should be happy to see you with him."

"... Well... he doesn't," Xanxus sighed.

These were the words Levi was waiting for. "... Boss, forgive me if I'm out of line, but... can I try to make you happy?"

"... Leviathan, let me be honest," the boss growled as he looked at his Lightning guardian. "You're damn ugly, creep the hell out of me, and when I get a sudden, eerie chill, I always know it's your fault. But I do know that you care about me, and I appreciate that. You could be ugly, creepy, give me the chills, and disloyal, but you're not. You have a perk - and that's why you're a Varia. Now if you would just shower every now and then, maybe I would consider dating you. Just _because_."

Levi hadn't heard so much praise before in his life. Not from his eternally drunk father, not from his mother who was never home. Not from his teachers in school, not from his few friends, not even from that one guy who delivered the mail. The Lightning guardian had been alone until he met Xanxus. The boss was his idol, whom he loved without question and would follow to the ends of the earth. Hell, he even grew out his facial hair because he thought that when Xanxus joked that Squalo shouldn't shave, he was serious. He didn't mean to be annoying or just downright mean, it was all out of his loyalty to his boss.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"I did shower today...," Levi murmured.

"Did you? Thanks," the Sky mumbled back. "... Leviathan?"

"Yes, boss?"

When Xanxus turned to look at him, the Lightning guardian almost wanted to faint on the spot. Those blood-red eyes never looked directly at him... but they were now. He thought his entire body had vaporized on the spot. "Do you... know anything?"

Before he even knew it, Levi crumbled.

He couldn't stop himself. He told all about Byakuran, and his evil ploy to break up Squalo and Xanxus, so that he could destroy the Varia and eventually take it over. He told about how the albino had tempted him by saying that when the two were broken up, Levi would be able to have all of Xanxus's love to himself. He told Xanxus in that moment how much he felt for him, and that it doesn't matter how much Xanxus turns him down, he will still undeniably adore his boss. As he spoke, his heart rate going faster than it ever had before, Xanxus staring at him as though he were telling a story about Fran's Atlantian origins.

When Leviathan finally finished hiw wild web of lies, the boss was downright infuriated. How dare that albino trash take his shark away from him! And... and...! Work with_ Leviathan!_ Why the _hell_ would he do that?! The boss stood up, about to run off and find that trash to give him what for, when Levi quietly murmured, "Boss...?" as if Xanxus had just taken a pistol out on his dog.

"... Thanks for the information, trash," Xanxus growled, before swiftly giving the Lightning guardian a kiss on the lips. As he left again, Leviathan was left alone, stunned.

That was the first time he'd been kissed by Xanxus, and the first time someone had done so willingingly. He didn't know it at the time, but it was also the last for both scenarios.

It left him heartbroken.

* * *

Xanxus ran right back to Squalo's room, and pounded on the Rain's door. "Shark trash!" he called. "Come out! I need to tell you something!" Upon receiving no response, hte boss kicked the door down. "Shark trash!" he repeated, more urgently. He stormed around the room for a few seconds, at last seeing the note on the bed.

'You're too late,' it read. 'On a date with Byakuran. We albinos gotta stick together.'

There was only one thing that bothered Xanxus about that note.

Squalo was NOT albino.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in some random Italian restaurant..._

"So... Squalo...," Byakuran started, knowing it was futile to resist. After all, Squalo had cuffed his left hand to the table. "Is it... healthy to be doing this?"

"What do you mean," the other muttered.

"Well... you... you love him. You know you love him," Byakuran tried. "You told me, and have more or less announced it to the world on several occasions. Why are you messing with me?"

"Don't worry, I won't say a word to your 'Shou-chan,'" Squalo sighed, putting an elbow on the table. "I just need to get over him so that I know that I'm not some pathetic trash that needs him that much."

"Squalo," Byakuran sighed, a trace of disappointment in his voice. "You do love him, and you do need him. Please, you have to understand that!"

The silverette sighed, and downed a glass of wine. "It doesn't matter," he growled. "If he's ready to break it off - and I know he's wanted to for a damn long time - I'm not going to beg for him. What bothers me is that he had the nerve to tease me about... *grumble* only days before planning to break up with me."

"What was that, Squalo?" Byakuran murmured.

The shark just ordered another glass of wine.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

Late and short, I know... don't hit me. D: School is starting TODAY! (I knew it would jump out at me) and I spent the entire day yesterday reading _'the Help,_' our summer reading assignment. Mind, that's a damn long book, and it took me a good twelve hours to read. *grumpy face* And apparently there's an essay today? On the first day of school? What's up with that, huh? *rant rant*

Thank you all for putting up with my writing habits! Please continue to review - it means the world and more to me!


	7. What Have I Done?

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

As Fran worked on cooking his own breakfast, Belphegor logged on to his laptop to check if either of them had any upcoming missions. "Hey, Froggy?" the prince sighed as he shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He swallowed, then continued, "There are a bunch of missions that no one has taken. It looks like the main Vongola have been stepping in to take over for us. Y'think boss called him to do that?"

Fran shrugged. "I dunno; maybe. I think that boss wants to sort out all of our kinks before we do something stupid."

"Ushishishishi... kinks...," Bel giggled. The illusionist rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Like this, we're all messed up. Squalo's probably either heartbroken or crazy - actually, a mixture of the two is quite likely. Xanxus is more than likely on the verge of both tears and shooting someone's brains out. Mammon is probably being ignored again. Lussuria might be getting depressed just because we aren't there to make his day."

"What about Byakuran?" Bel said, arching an eyebrow.

"I dunno, he's been off lately. A little skiddish, y'know? It's not like him," Fran considered as he returned to the table. "Anything for us?"

"Nah, Hurricane Bomb and the pineapple are covering for us," Bel replied. "Ushishishi! More time to kiss my Froggy!"

"More like more time to get this place cleaned up," Fran sighed. "Your hairy brother fails at both his own cleanliness and the cleanliness of our house. We should kick him out."

"We could hire Lussuria to-"

"Luss in a maid outfit makes me gag, so no," the teal-haired male answered. Just then, Rasiel walked in, and Fran jumped at the chance to joke about it. "Speak of the sasquatch, and he shall appear before you."

"Would you stop it already?" Rasiel sighed. "Why are you two hanging out here?"

"Boss and Squalo broke up," the _'sasquatch's_ brother answered. The older twin looked as though Belphegor had sprouted wings and descended towards the sky while laughing manically and stabbing innocent people.

"No!" Rasiel said. "Why the hell did that happen? I thought I was the only one who could jack up their relationship."

"Sadly, Jill, we know nothing of this _'jack'_ person who may have had a hand in it," Fran said seriously. "But we do know this - it's worse than the other times, and Squalo's trying to eat a certain marshmallow to make himself feel better." The older prince sighed, and looked to his brother.

"Bel, would you translate that?" he requested.

"You don't know yet, do you?" Belphegor giggled. "Your former _Lord Byakuran_ has joined the Varia."

"What? Don't tell me you're speaking jibberish now, too!" Rasiel protested. "He would ne-"

"He did, just deal with it," Fran cut in. "He escaped Vindice, ran to us, and eventually became a member. And in exchange for protection, he works for us." Just when Rasiel awed the fact that Fran was making sense, the illusionist continued, "So he's Luss's gal-pal and he's crushing on a redhead mechanic dude and he's got wings 'n stuff but he's unintentionally an accomplice to the crime of breaking up Squ and Xan."

"... All right, well, I got the first half of that," Rasiel said.

"It's okay, Jill, it's only natural a lesser prince such as yourself doesn't understand my epic princess," Bel said with a cheeky smile. The older prince rolled his eyes, before walking to the refrigerator.

"I'm going to make myself some dinner, and then I'll be going to bed, so-"

"You know it's nine in the morning, right?" the illusionist said. Rasiel rolled his eyes.

"I got put on that accursed night shift. Boss says it was a birthday promotion," he muttered. When the two at the table didn't react, he turned around, to see them staring at him intensely, one with a freaky grin, one with a creepy attempt to copy said grin. "All right, thanks for not laughing," he scoffed. Almost the second he said it, the two burst into laughter, Belphegor 'ushishi'ing, and Fran doing this obnoxious, monotone laugh that only served to irritate him further. Annoyed to the verge of tears (but not really), Rasiel took his breakfast upstairs, refusing to associate with the prince and frog any longer.

The two males at the table slowly calmed down, and Belphegor sighed as he calmed down from the intense laughing fit. The couple glanced at each other, chuckled a little more, when the prince reached out and grabbed Fran's hand. "It's okay, Froggy," he said. "Even if Squalo and Xanxus don't pull it together, we'll be fine. That's part of being a prince."

"You're romantic and loyal to your partner?" Fran said with a smile. The prince giggled.

"No. You're just awesome."

"Right, right," Fran said, smiling. "How could I have forgotten?" Bel 'ushishi'd for the fourth and final time, before leaning in, and giving Fran a hug that might've at some point strangled him to death.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Varia base..._

Lussuria hummed as he bustled around in the kitchen, trying to prepare breakfast. He wasn't very motivated, and found that the majority of his 'creative pancake shapes' were skulls and crossbones. He hoped the boss didn't notice.

"What is this crap?" Xanxus announced as he got breakfast. "You're damn goofy breakfast is even more ridiculous than normal."

"Yeah, Luss, are you depressed or something?" Squalo asked, before picking up one of the two crossbones. "This is kind of creepy."

"It looks like the same stupid food it always is, if you ask me," Levi commented, before shoving a pancake down his throat. Byakuran silently prayed that the Lightning guardian choke on it.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I didn't know what else to make. My creative spirit has been really low lately. I guess it's because Bel and Fran aren't around..."

"Voi, don't lie to us," Squalo snickered. "You're making a statement about boss and I." Xanxus glared over the table, but to both Squalo and Byakuran's suprise, the glare was aimed at the albino rather than the silverette.

"Boss...?" Byakuran murmured. Xanxus turned his angry, red gaze down on his breakfast, before following Levi's example of how to devour beakfast.

"Vongola trash is handling missions this week," he growled. "I have some things I want to _settle_."

The Varia looked between each other nervously, and it wasn't long before the tense breakfast was broken apart, somehow leaving Xanxus and Byakuran at the table. Silence reigned for a while, before Xanxus finally muttered, "Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Byakuran questioned.

"Why are you trying to take over the Varia?" the boss growled. "Why did you break up Squalo and I in an attempt to rule over from the Varia?" Xanxus clarified, standing up and picking up his empty plate.

"I... I didn't!" Byakuran said, shocked. That damn Leviathan!

"Don't try to deny it, trash!" Xanxus snarled. "One of my most loyal guardians told me of your ploy!"

Byakuran ducked as the boss fired a pistol at him, narrowly missing his head. "Boss, please!" A few more fires occured, and Byakuran looked worriedly at the holes in the wall. "I didn't!"

"Lies! We never could've trusted you!" Xanxus roared. Byakuran closed his eyes, and made a silent prayer.

_'What... have I done?'_

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait and short chapter, everyone, I really am! High school has started, and, as many of you can probably tell, I've been on a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler kick lately. D: So sorry! *avoids things being thrown*

Please find it in your hearts to keep reviewing!


	8. Run

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Eight**

"Xanxus, I promise you!" Byakuran cried, leaping to avoid another gunshot. He frantically tried to dig his fingers into the ceiling, but was immediately pulled back down by gravity. He hit the dining room table painfully, and he looked back up at Xanxus, and the fire in his eyes. "I didn't... I didn't!"

"Boss!"

Both Skys paused to look back at the door, where Leviathan was standing, a scowl on his face. "I didn't tell you everything! He once held a gun to your head while you were sleeping - your own gun! If I hadn't been in the room, he probably would have shot!"

Xanxus didn't need proof. Levi, in his opinion, just wasn't bright enough to come up with some sort of elaborate scheme. The only lies Levi ever told seemed to be regarding his personal hygiene. The boss looked back at Byakuran, and the albino took a hard swallow, knowing what was coming next. Xanxus began to fire sporadically, Byakuran taking a dive behind the counter in a failed attempt to save himself.

"Boss, fire!" came Levi's suprised shout.

"I don't care! For all it's worth, I'll bet we're better off without this damn headquarters! You know what? I don't care anymore! All I need is to get rid of this disloyal pest so that..."

The sentence was cut off, and Byakuran gulped, before taking out his Box Weapon. But before he had the chance to open it, an angry roar sounded. At first, Byakuran was convinced that it was the enraged Xanxus, but then, a liger leaped over the counter and pinned him to the ground. Xanxus found himself face-to-face with the huge weapon, and he bit his lip, silently pleading that he'd somehow be granted mercy.

Besta leaned in, and growled low in his throat, an act that might have made the white-haired male faint from fear. Of course, Besta's anger was perfectly just - if Squalo wasn't spending time with Xanxus, then Squalo Grande Piogga - the shark weapon that the liger had grown accustomed to - was also unavailable.

And, being the spoiled feline he was, Besta could get very grumpy if he didn't receive what he wanted.

"Heh... you know, I've never seen a cat get so emotional about its dinner," Byakuran commented. The liger's eyes seemed to turn red, and it raised a paw, claws outstretched with the clear intention of gouging out the albino's throat. In less than a second, the albino opened his Box Weapon, and as the dragon shot out of it, Besta was knocked back. Byakuran immediately scrambled to his feet, and slammed himself into a window in the kitchen, shattering it, and running outside. He dove on the ground, narrowly missing several more gunshots, and he slid to a stop there, gasping for breath. He grasped a large stone, and threw it behind him, in a desperate attempt to slow down the boss. The rock ricocheted off of Xanxus's forehead, and the boss snarled with rage.

"Why, you...," he snarled, before firing once more at the ground. The effect was instantaneous - the ground was alight with flame, and Byakuran jumped once more into the air, this time, his wings bursting from his back and keeping him up. Xanxus aimed a pistol behind him and fired, sending him up into the air, towards the albino, and Byakuran frantically dodged.

"Boss!" shouted a loud voice as Squalo ran into the fray. He snarled, and took out his shark, dousing the fire with Rain flames before he looked up at the two who moved in a light-speed battle in the air. It was clear that stopping them would be impossible.

Bang!

Finally, Byakuran went down, the bullet sending him back into the ground. When he stood again, he was just a bit wobbly on his legs, and he looked up at Xanxus with a dark expression as he placed a hand over his bleeding shoulder. "Xanxus... he gasped."

Now, they were standing among a scorched field, surrounded by ashes. Xanxus landed before Byakuran, the trail of blood on his forehead all too prominent. "You damn scum," Xanxus hissed, clutching his pistols until his knuckles were white. "I knew you would betray us. I knew it from the very second I saw you. I don't know why I let myself get carried away. It was foolish of me to ever trust you."

Byakuran was hit with a pang of guilt, and he looked down, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, boss."

"Don't call me that," Xanxus snapped, starting to step forward. "After everything you've done... All of the havoc you've caused... you're a damn monster, and it's time for me to kill you." Byakuran closed his eyes as he felt the gun against his head. "You ruined Squalo and I for reasons I know I'll never understand, you were a freaking jerk to my Varia, making them feel stupid and weak emotions. And not only that... now I'm hearing you tried to kill me in my sleep?! What made you this way? What brought on this change?"

Byakuran looked up, depths of sorrow in his eyes, as Xanxus whispered, "Why did you do it?" Once more, the white-haired male closed his amethyst gaze, and gave his small reply.

"I'm sorry, Xanxus... I was never meant to be a Varia."

"Damn right, you weren't," Xanxus growled, his voice almost breaking. "Get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Run! Before I change my mind, you pathetic trash!" Xanxus shouted. Byakuran flinched, then bolted, the wings on his back - which had already regained their old power - folding into his body once more.

The boss stood there, his shoulders trembling slightly from the volume of his actions. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, before glancing behind him. Just like he'd once been when they were teenagers, Squalo was standing there, with his short hair and shocked eyes.

And just like last time, he'd heard everything.

"Boss...," he whispered. Xanxus took a moment to try and read Squalo's expression, but the shark wasn't going to be patient. Squalo strode forward, and placed both hands on Xanxus's shoulders, before swooping in and kissing him fiercely. The boss wrapped his arms around the shark's back, and felt a certain warmth inside his chest as he realized that he'd been forgiven. He pulled away first, smirking, and Squalo mirrored his grin with pride.

"It's not like you to kick out a Varia," he noted.

"You keep your mouth shut, I was doing it for you," Xanxus growled.

"Heh. That's nice," Squalo chuckled. "It's good to be back, boss."

"Hell yeah, it is," the boss said, starting to walk away. "Clean up this place and meet me back in our room in ten minutes."

"Voi," Squalo called. The boss glanced back at him. "I can be there in five."

Xanxus smirked, and nodded, before leaving.

Finally.

**-End chapter**

* * *

Grahhh! Taking to long to write this! -.- Hey, some more reviews, please? I promise, the more reviews, the better the chance of me posting again

next week! Or even this weekend!

Please Review!


	9. Broken Phones

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

("Bel.")

"Uh, speaking?" Belphegor said awkwardly.

("Come back to the headquarters immediately. We need to catch you and Fran up on what just happened.")

"Why can't you say it over the phone?" Bel asked.

("Because I don't want to think about you and Fran making out while I'm telling you about it.")

"Ew, _gross_, Squalo, don't think about the prince and his froggy's private time - that's really creepy!"

("And I also notice you insult me more over the phone.")

"Shishishi, yeah. Cause what are you gonna do, break my phone?" the prince laughed.

**("VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!")**

_Crack!_

Bel looked at his now-smoking phone, winced, and threw the device out the window. "Froggy, Squalo broke your phone!" the blond called upstairs.

"That's as likely as me sleeping with the sasquatch!" came the reply.

Belphegor made a dark expression, before running upstairs to put his frog in place for making a comment that almost made him throw up.

* * *

"So in other words, you trusted Levi's advice and roasted the marshmallow?" Fran said, perplexed. Xanxus nodded.

"Levi isn't smart enough to lie to me," the boss answered.

"Smart? Lying is an act of suicide when it comes to you, boss," Belphegor said. "So wouldn't it mean that he's too smart to try and lie?"

"That's a laugh," Xanxus said. "Belphegor, there are several main levels of stupidity in this line of work. On the bottom is the idiot who just tells me what I want to hear. Next is the idiot who knows how to sugarcoat things when appropriate. Third is the idiot who is so bluntly truthful they get their brains shot out. Forth is the idiot who makes small lies that get passed over. Fifth is the idiot who knows how to make big lies and get away with it. Sixth is the idiot who doesn't make sense when he lies, so we just ignore it. Seventh is Squalo, and eighth is me."

"So basically, all of us except you and Squalo are idiots?" Fran deadpanned.

"No, frog trash," Xanxus said. "We're all idiots in our own, _freaking_, special way."

"I don't think your sickness has passed yet," Fran noted. "Bummer about marshmallow, though. He was funny."

"Yeah, and he actually got our jokes," Bel said with a pout. "I guess it can't be helped, though... that's what happens when you cross the boss."

"Definitely," Squalo snickered.

"You two must've had a really good night," Belphegor teased, grinning widely. "Or, at least, Xanxus enjoyed punishing Squalo for his disloyalty?"

_"Bel!"_ Fran complained.

"Actually, he's right," Xanxus said, grinning. "I did."

_"Boss!"_ Squalo protested, blushing.

Belphegor and Fran deadpanned, then simultaneously shouted, "Ewww, old guy love!" before running away, but while Bel made it to the safety, Fran ran into Lussuria, and stumbled back to the ground.

"Luss?" Fran murmured.

"Hi, Fran," the Sun whispered.

"You okay?" the illusionist said awkwardly. Lussuria sighed, and shook his head sadly. "Is it... about Byakuran?" Fran sighed.

"You know, Fran-chan, I spent a lot of time with him," the Sun guardian said, helping the illusionist back to his feet. "I slept in the same room as him. I saw him tossing and turning with nightmares. I saw him sorely rubbing his back and wondering when his wings would return. I saw him tremble every time he was scolded, as if he was afraid that any moment, Xanxus would shoot him. I saw him smile whenever Shouichi came over. He just _isn't_ the type of person who would try to disband us."

"Well, you're leaving out the factor that he previously tried to rule the world," Fran commented.

"No, Fran-chan. People change," Lussuria answered. "Not because you want them to, but because they themselves want to change."

"Believe what you may," Fran said, starting to walk around the Sun, "but the fact remains that Levi told the boss everything."

Lussuria looked down, and quietly agreed.

* * *

"Sheesh, Froggy," Belphegor said as he carved a burnt tree branch into the shape of a frog. "I feel pretty pissed off that the one member _we_ invited into the Varia turned out to be a rotten apple."

"Marshmallow," Fran corrected, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah, it kinda sucks..."

"Hey, Froggy," Bel began, leaning over and capturing Fran's lips in his own. Their lips melded together with old familiarity, as they had grown accustomed to their partner over the five, perhaps six years since they'd first been acquainted. The prince weaved his fingers into Fran's hair, and the illusionist trembled, before suddenly backing up, a hand over his mouth. "Mm? What's wrong, Froggy?" Bel asked, cocking his head in confusion.

Fran shook his head. "Nothing, nothing," he sighed. "It's just... with your bangs short like that, I can't escape those eyes of yours."

"I thought Froggy liked my eyes," the blond said with a pout.

"No, I do," Fran mumbled. "It's just... sometimes, they get a little overpowering."

"... Ushishi~," Belphegor laughed. "Maybe Froggy should stop taking video games so personally, then!"

"You shut up," Fran mumbled, blushing. "Moronic prince-senpai who somehow got to be my husband."

Belphegor gave a wide smile. "Shishishi... difficult uke."

Fran facepalmed.

* * *

Byakuran slumped against a tree, breathing heavily. He slowly eased himself to the ground, and wrapped his long wings around him for protection as he took out his cell phone. Of course, there was no signal. Frustrated, the Sky promptly snapped the phone in two, before throwing it back into a shrub. He then placed his head on his knees, and huffed in a breath, before letting it out slowly. "This isn't right," he mumbled. "I don't belong out here..."

_'Yes, you do. After everything you've done, it's a wonder they even took you in,'_ said the dark one in his mind who had begun this whole mess.

"Shut up. I never truly intended to hurt the Vongola. They were just in the way... I wanted to make a better world."

_'And in the process, you would have killed hundreds - thousands of people.'_

"Selfish. They should have given themselves up to make the better world."

_'Who is the selfish one?'_

Byakuran sighed, hanging his head.

"I am."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

To apologize for these short chapters, I worked towards a double-upload this weekend - congratulations! XD

Please keep reviewing! I promise I'll work harder! X'D


	10. The Fever, The Walk

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Ten**

_*Warning: Fluff chapter, hotness._

* * *

_The next day, on the other side of the planet... (8:00 AM)_

***cough cough***

Hibari glanced back at the bed where Mukuro seemed to be trying to hack up a lung, and sighed. "All right, pineapple, I can see that you're just begging for attention over there. Need something?"

"A glass of water wouldn't hurt," Mukuro said with a smile. The former prefect gave a small groan, before saying he'd be right back, and leaving the room.

"Wow, Hibari-san, you aren't usually up so early," Tsunayoshi noted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mukuro is getting all weak on me because of a stupid fever," Hibari growled, taking a glass from a cabinet and heading to the sink.

"A fever, hm? You should do something nice for him!" Yamamoto announced.

"I am. I'm bothering to get him some water so that he doesn't bawl his eyes out about me neglecting him," the Cloud answered with a roll of his eyes, turning on the water.

"Hahaha, no, I mean, you should be extra nice, and make him comfortable, you know?" the Rain suggested. "It would really make him feel loved, and your relationship would probably improve."

Hibari turned off the sink, and glanced over his shoulder. "_Improve_, huh?" he considered, trying to calculate the increase of time spent in their room.

"Yeah, like, you'd have more embraces and nice words, you know. It would be more comfortable to be around him," Yamamoto added.

"Yamamoto, don't get involved...," Tsunayoshi said in a hushed voice. It was too late for that. Hibari swept down into a seat, and leaned in slightly.

"How would things be... at _night?"_ he questioned, his sharp, steely eyes glinting.

"Oh, yeah, definitely a lot more action at night," Yamamoto answered.

"Don't be stupid, baseball idiot, being all touchy-feelly won't help anything when it comes down to the bedroom," Gokudera cut in. "That requires _seduction_." Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha, yeah, I s'pose!" he said. "But what could Hibari do?"

"Easy," Gokudera said with a wave of his hand. "Hibari has his natural dominating aura, and that's probably enough to make that stupid illusionist melt. All he needs to do is get a bunch of innuendo in there and that pineapple will be putty in his hands."

"Knock it off, you two," Tsunayoshi interrupted. "Just let Hibari get Mukuro his water and be on his way, there's no need to get all into their rela-"

"Silence, herbivore," Hibari snapped, before looking back at Yamamoto and Gokudera. _"Tell me more."_

* * *

Sighing, Mukuro gazed at the digital clock on the nightstand. It had been nearly an hour now - what was taking Hibari so long? Suddenly, the door began to creak open, and Hibari stepped in, making Mukuro gape slightly.

"Kyouya...," he breathed, a white tint decorating his cheeks as he raked his eyes over the body. Hibari was wearing a black tank top, and black shorts that stopped just above his knees, displaying much of his pale skin and toned body. "What are you wearing?"

"I just thought it was kind of _hot_ out," the ravenette replied in a husky voice, stalking closer to the illusionist.

"Kyouya... what about... the water...?" Mukuro whispered as the former prefect crawled on to the bed.

"You don't need that. Drink _me_ instead," Hibari said breathily, walking over to the illusionist and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how _beautiful_ you are, Mukuro?"

"I... uh... I guess...," the Mist said, incredibly confused.

"You're so beautiful, you make me feel as if I'm drowning in it," Hibari said, before leaning in and placing a fleeting kiss on the other's lips. "Anything you want, my gorgeous lover?"

"Uh... that water would be nice...," Mukuro mumbled. Hibari frowned, and gave the illusionist a light cuff, eliciting a gasp. "Ow- _why?!"_ the illusionist protested.

"I was trying to seduce you," the former prefect muttered, standing up, clearly irked. "Those stupid herbivores must not have known what they were talking about."

"Herbivores...?" Mukuro repeated, before grinning widely. "_Ah_. Kyouya! You were trying to impress me! How adorable, you _never_ do things like this! Kufufufu...!" Hibari blushed, before flashing out a tonfa across the illusionist's jaw.

"That is the last time I take advice from anyone other than myself," he groaned, before standing up and leaving. The door slammed after him, and Mukuro frowned.

"Well, I suppose I had that coming," he sighed, sliding out of the bed. "First I pretend I'm sick, and then I tease him when he tries to do something sweet. I'll have to make that up to him later."

_The next morning..._

***cough cough***

"Kyouya? Are you okay?" Mukuro asked, looking back at the prefect who had buried his face in his arm.

"Yeah... ugh... I'm fine...," he muttered. "It's just a little cold, it'll pass."

Mukuro smiled, and left the room for a moment, returning in a few minutes with a glass of water. He placed the glass on the nightstand, and the former prefect glared at him. "Something wrong?" the illusionist questioned.

_"Go eat pineapple, you ass."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Belphegor slumped against the back of the carseat, groaning. "Froggy? Are we there yet? Can you take off the blindfold? Can I have something to eat? C'mon, say something..."

The illusionist spared his prince a glance and a smile. He'd never 'kidnapped' the Storm before, but he was certain that the prince didn't mind, as the recent sink in morale meant that things had been rather dull. Fran had decided to be the one to give Bel something exciting.

"You know, Bel, you always did say you wanted me to keep secrets and be spontaneous," the illusionist said.

"I said that _once_... last _year_... and _then_ I said to never keep secrets from the prince," Bel muttered, pouting. "Silly un-cute kouhai."

"Don't get your tiara in a knot, now," Fran teased. Put in place, the prince sat back, huffing out an annoyed sigh. It wasn't much longer until Fran stopped in the lot for a park. He left the car, and moved to the backseat, where he released Belphegor from the blindfold. "We're here," he announced.

"Tch. All this for a walk in the park? I'm not _that_ bad, Froggy," Bel complained as he stepped out of the car. "You must think I'd run away from a little romantic exercise."

"I won't deny that," Fran replied. Belphegor closed the car door, and followed as the illusionist started along the sidewalk, his feminine form as enticing as ever.

"Ushishishishi~ The prince wonders if there are any ice cream stands around~...," Bel hummed.

"No thanks, senpai," Fran sighed. "The last time we had it in public, you hit the cone it out of my hand and got ice cream all over me. I'd rather not go through that again."

"Aww..," Bel whined, before perking up as he saw something in the distance. "Ooh, a vending machine!" He ran over to the machine, and took out a euro, and Fran sighed, leaning against a tree to watch. As one might expect, the machine didn't accept the prince's money, and Bel soon grew frustrated. He made a cactus out of the machine, before returning to Fran, a grumpy look on his face.

"It just ate my euro," he stated.

"They'll do that to you," Fran answered, before taking the prince's hand and starting to walk again. Bel grinned, and gently squeezed the small hand in his own, still smiling. "Hey, senpai, I don't like _commoners_ seeing your eyes. I'm going to cast an illusion of your bangs, 'kay?"

"Ushishishi, sure thing, silly Froggy." As Fran did so, the prince's hand let go of the illusionist's, and instead wrapped around the small shoulders. "Shishishi, so cute," Bel mused with a grin. "I'm so glad I married you."

"And I'm glad I decided against running away screaming from you, Bel-senpai," the Mist agreed.

"Shishi, eternally difficult uke," the blond snickered. "Hey, have you seen Monta lately?"

"No, I haven't...," Fran murmured. "But can you not talk about him when it's supposed to be a 'just _us'_ moment?"

"I'm worried, Froggy. What if he's being consumed by greed again?" the prince questioned.

"Dude, he's probably just freaked out from the tension, like we were. Stop talking about him," Fran sighed.

"But what if-"

"The author has a tendancy to forget Mammon; we've established that," the illusionist snapped eventually. Belphegor looked at him as if he'd suddenly started speaking Russian, before Fran blinked, and said, "What I meant to say was... I got your tiara!" He snatched the silver accessory off of Bel's head and began running, and it wasn't long before Belphegor started after him.

"Not cool, Froggy!" the prince complained. "We all know the crown makes the prince - don't be mean now!"

"Oh, _this_ isn't mean," Fran said, before leaping on to a tree branch. He made his way up, then placed the silver accessory at the top of the tree, before sliding back down and saying in the traditional monotone. "_That_ was mean."

Belphegor stared at the tree as if it was some sort of ginormous mountain, before cracking his knuckles and taking out a knife. He walked over to the tree, and began to cut into the side of it, a serious look on his face. Fran observed, amused, before looking at the crown in his hand.

_Damn_, it was good to be an illusionist.

Only once Belphegor had made a decimeter-thick cut in the wood did Fran interrupt him, waving his so-called crown in front of his face. "Wha- Froggy!" Bel whined. "You know I hate the teasing!"

"This isn't teasing, senpai," Fran said. "This is _harassment_. What are you going to do about it?"

The prince thought for a while, before wiping the knife on his sleeve to clear it of sawdust, before stabbing it into Fran's shoulder. "The prince has put you in place, difficult uke. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Fran sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He started to create an illusion of Mukuro, but the moment Belphegor knew what Fran was doing, he stabbed the illusionist once more and hugged Fran close.

"None of that," he said in his rare serious voice. "You're _my_ Froggy."

"Senpai... people are staring," Fran mumbled, starting to look annoyed.

"Good. They should know that you're mine," Belphegor breathed.

"No, really, Bel, back off... talk about awkward," Fran said, squirming in the embrace. Belphegor stepped back, but then, to Fran's utmost shock, stood up on a bench, and took a deep breath.

"I, Prince Belphegor, hereby declare my everlasting love for my dear Fran!" he shouted, making everyone in the park stare at him in surprise.

A horrified Fran bit his lip, then, worried that there was a faint chance of the prince getting embarassed, he stood up on the bench beside the prince, and took the blond's hand, before raising his monotone voice to something that resembled a shout, as well. "And I, the totally awesome and cool Fran, return this _maniac's_ declaration of love, even though I've never been more humiliated in my entire life!"

"That's my Froggy!" Belphegor shouted.

"Great, let's leave now," Fran deadpanned, getting off of the bench and making his way over to the car. Belphegor placed a hand on Fran's shoulder, however, and turned the Mist towards him, before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. The illusionist hesitantly returned it, but when Belphegor tried to deepen the kiss, he broke away and started running to the car. "You idiotic prince, you're going to get us arrested!" he announced, before getting into the car and slamming the door. Belphegor made an ungraceful leap in through the back window, shattering glass and making Fran honk the horn on the wheel with his forehead. As Bel grinned and sat upright, the illusionist pulled out and started back towards the Varia base.

"That was epic," Belphegor commented. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, senpai, I'll never be able to call myself a man again," he sighed. The prince giggled.

"Well, you've always been a frog to me~."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Dang, that's a lot of fluff. O.o

**Review or be fluff'd to death!**


	11. Surprise!

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Byakuran shivered, his body numb with coldness. He'd been outside for three days now, too scared to try to find shelter, and immobile because he was just hurting so much. The physical and emotional toll of his exile from the Varia was great - and now, he was riding out the consequences. But it wouldn't be much longer at all that he had to bear with that pain.

A blanket fell over his shoulders, and he shuddered, hugging the material close and looking up. A man with long, wavy, teal hair and some makeup around his eyes was staring back at him, wearing a rather concealing black cloak that made distinguishing most of his features near impossible. "Hello," the male said after a while.

"Hi...," Byakuran quietly answered. The man sat down, and held out his hand.

"The name's Kikyo," he stated as the albino hesitantly shook his hand. "Forgive me, stranger. I'm not the brightest I could be right now - I was told I recently got thunked on the head and lost just about all of the memory I had. Sucks, really. I 'aven't the slightest as to who I was, nor much regarding my skills. Only thing I know is that once upon a time, I was treated really badly... but some man saved my life. I'm not lettin' that go t'waste, y'see, so even though I been livin' on the streets, I've been doin' my best to help people. People like you, sir. Tell me, why're you wearin' one of those Varia jackets if you're out here?"

Byakuran was a little distracted. Of course, he knew Kikyo - Kikyo had been his second in command, after all, but he was rather suprised to hear Kikyo talking in such a... _different_... manner. But then, it sank in that he'd been asked a question, and he shook his head. "Oh- uh, I got... I got kicked out," he said. "The Varia didn't want me anymore."

"Aw, man, that's the worst," Kikyo said in a suprisingly gentle voice. "What's your name?"

"Byakuran," the albino answered reflexively.

"Byakuran, eh?" Kikyo said, cocking his head. "... Oho,_ I know you from somewhere_." Now, there was a knowing glint in the teal gaze. "Come with me."

Byakuran felt as though his former subordinate wasn't telling him everything he knew, but he let it pass, seeing as he had no where else to go - and he'd much rather get out of the cold. He allowed Kikyo to pull him to his feet, and he followed the younger male along through the trees, impressed by how the cloak the other was wearing managed to make him look not unlike a shadow, with his teal hair tucked carefully into the hood.

"So then, Kikyo," the winged male began carefully. "Are you hiding out somewhere?"

"Yeah, 've got a couple friends with me in this kind of run down cabin out in this here forest," Kikyo replied. "We keep it as clean as we can, but there are a few complications. Rats 'n' the like. A man of your caliber should be able to tolerate such miniscule details, though."

"... Kikyo, stop acting," Byakuran sighed eventually. "That accent isn't fooling anyone, let alone me. Who are you with?"

"Oho? So quick to perceive. I was merely making sure that you were the same Byakuran I knew," Kikyo chuckled. "After all... becoming a _Varia_, of all things."

The albino looked down. "Long story short, I broke out of Vindicere, and since I didn't know where you were, I had to come to a Vongola establishment. The Varia took me in and made me one of their own, but one of their members spoke out against me, and the boss chose to believe him instead of myself."

"My, my, that's the Vongola for you, no?" Kikyo sighed, a sympathetic look on his face. Frowning, the albino stopped in his tracks, and his former second in command looked back at him.

"No," the winged male said. "They're different in this world. The Varia have... the Varia _know_ love. They're good people... in a really... twisted... way..."

"... Oho~ My Lord Byakuran," Kikyo purred, "you seem to have been brainwashed a bit. No worries, sir, once you're around your own people again, you'll-"

"No!" Byakuran said again, this time taking a step back. "Kikyo, you were one of my loyal followers. Please understand me, now, the plan to create a new world has long concluded. No longer are we going to be people out to destroy this world and mold it into something new. I'm not the same as any of my parallel selves. This is the only world in which I've... decided to _also_ take the path of love."

"Love?" Kikyo said, grinning. "You once said love was an illusion created by our emotions mixed with the hormonal urge to reproduce. You would acknowledge it as nothing more. What changed, really?"

The albino took a deep breath. "_Shouichi_."

The teal-haired male paused, his eyes widening in suprise, before he broke into a venomous smile. "Oh, _I_ see now~," he hummed. "I always thought there was something between you and him. If that is what you've decided to do, then, I trust you'll be fine without me?"

"What? But... Kikyo...," Byakuran murmured as the other male began to walk away. "Did you ever feel even a scrap of loyalty to me?"

The Cloud gave one last glance over his shoulder, as well as what seemed like a woeful smile, before he continued on his way. Somehow, it seemed as though this wouldn't be the last time the winged male saw him. Byakuran sighed, looking down. While he was frustrated to have lost a potential friend and home, he was glad to have been true to himself - that is, the Byakuran of the only parallel world where he and the Varia possessed love.

But _oh_, how he missed them.

Byakuran thought back to his mischief with Bel and Fran, how he'd carried on a lovely, fun conversation with them... how he'd borrowed their room for a while... And that thought led to Lussuria, who was always taking care of him and seeing that he was comfortable. He really did miss that. Then, Xanxus himself, who took the emotional and mental energy to forgive him and believe he'd changed. Squalo, too... it was a cry in shame that he had had that moment of weakness, that moment of utter pathetic fear, in which he almost gave in to his selves in other worlds.

The albino slumped against a tree, his eyebrows creased in frustration.

There really was no place like home.

* * *

Fran slumped down into the couch, a slight trace of indignance buried in his usual deadpan. "I _cannot_ believe you," he said to Belphegor, although his staring into space kind of confused the prince.

"... I'm sorry. Didn't think Froggy would be ashamed of the prince after so long," the blond eventually snapped, and Fran looked up at the other, suprised by the bitterness in his tone.

"No, senpai, not _that_. You broke the window of the car, that's all. Totally unnecessary," he said. "Besides, for all you know, I could have publicly rejected you right there."

"For all I know, huh?" Bel said in a sour tone, before storming away. Fran facepalmed.

"Dang, Fran. That was _not_ cool," he scolded himself.

**"VOOOOIIII!"**

The halls rang with the loud scream, and Fran swore under his breath, slapping his hands over his ears. "Jeez, if they fight _again_, I'm going to go Belphegor on them all and set melted ice cream buckets on top of the doors," he mumbled.

In fact, this was not the case.

In the kitchen, with Lussuria, Leviathan, and Mammon as witnesses, Xanxus had gotten down on one knee before his shark. Squalo had voi'd as his natural response (wondering what the hell the boss was up to now), but when the ravenette pulled a ring out of his breast pocket, he had been shocked into silence.

"Superbi Squalo."

The shark's heart began to hammer in his chest as the boss held the ring towards him, showing that it was engraved with the words _'shark trash'_ in the silver metal, with a heart on either side of the somehow affectionate nickname.

"Go shopping, because you and I _are_ getting married, and I will not be the one in the dress," the boss said in a flat voice.

Squalo blinked in surprise, before coming down to the other's level, and leaning in, giving Xanxus a hearty kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around the boss's shoulders, holding him close. Lussuria turned away from the two as he gave a gentle smile, glad that his boss and the Rain guardian were at last going to be properly united. Levi left the kitchen, a mixture of sadness, anger, and frustration swirling in his mind. Mammon smirked as the thought of Squalo in a wedding gown crossed his mind.

Belphegor entered the room, then, however, and upon seeing Xanxus and Squalo, he gasped, "_Ewww_, old guy love!" before running away.

Sure as hell Xanxus and Squalo weren't going to be able to get away with an elope.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

:P 'Tis finally finished! Happy Halloween (tomorrow) for everyone who celebrates it!

**Review if you want to read that wedding!**


	12. Epiphany

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rasiel shouted. "Okay, okay, I can't follow this! One day, they have this weird loving relationship thing... next day they're broken up and killing each other, and now they're getting _MARRIED?!"_

"Yup," Fran said, "those weird old guys are so weird."

"That's just how old guy love goes," Bel said sagely, nodding. "Weird old guys equal weird old guy love."

"They aren't _that_ old," Rasiel sighed. "What, twenty-eight?"

"Thirty?" Fran wondered.

"Six hundred?" Bel added.

"The point is, they _aren't_ old," Rasiel said. "_My_ boss is old. Anyway, Fran, considering your little run-in with your future-self, I wouldn't be talking."

"Shi...ushishishi...," Belphegor snickered. "Future Fran was_ hot."_

"Shut up," Fran snapped. "Don't compliment the me that isn't me. Now, back to the plan at hand. Shark trash needs a dress."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rasiel said. "I'm a waiter, not a tailor." The illusionist facepalmed.

"He wants someone to tag along with him," the Mist sighed. "So we difficult ukes need to go with him."

Bel giggled. "Namely you, idiot brother."

"Wha- _hell_ no!" Rasiel said. "I am _not _an uke! Sheesh, Fran. Get out of my house!"

"Hey, I bought at least seventy percent of this house," Bel said. "And Fran paid for like... ten percent!"

"Whatever, you two, I'm not going dress shopping for a gay shark guy," Rasiel muttered.

"As if you aren't," Bel laughed.

"You shut your face!" the 'king' replied, before storming upstairs.

"Aw man, senpai," Fran whined in monotone. "I just remembered that I forgot to remember that forgotten nickname that I now remember that I forgot but now I remember it!"

Belphegor looked as though he'd been slapped across the face by a tap-dancing fish.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Xanxus laid back in the couch, an arm around his now shark-bride-to-be and a beer bottle in his other hand. "You know, Squalo, I would have gone for the elope," he said. "But the trash were in the room when I proposed, so we didn't have a choice."

"Pfft, yeah, right, damn boss, you probably planned that just to get back at me for all that crap we went through. Moreover, It would be just like you to want Levi to get all offended about being rejected," the shark answered.

"Heh. I won't deny that," Xanxus said with a smirk. "Just _one_ request, shark trash."

"What's that?"

"No uke voice in front of the crowd," Xanxus said. "I don't want people thinking I married a pansy."

**"VOI!"** Squalo screamed. "DAMN IT, BOSS! For the love of the Varia, would you just shut up and let us be a _normal_ couple for once?!"

"Nope, besides, I know you like the attention," Xanxus sneered. The two leaned in, about to kiss, when a loud _crash!_ alerted the two to the Lightning guardian who had somehow managed to accidentally throw his glass of water into the wall. Xanxus rolled his eyes, and held Squalo defensively against his shoulder, muttering, "Get out, Levi. Unless you want me to actually punish you for teaming up with that albino trash." Levi snorted, and walked away, when Xanxus noticed the curious look in Squalo's eyes. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Just thinking... isn't it kind of weird when you think about someone like Levi teaming up with... well... someone like Byakuran?" Squalo questioned.

"... A bit," Xanxus agreed. "But Levi wouldn't hang on to hate if it meant _me_."

"You sure? 'Cause the hate was mutual, as far as I know," Squalo said. "I mean... what idiot actually works _together_ with Levi? That's the worst plan I've ever heard of. Levi always falls through."

"... Yeah...," Xanxus sighed.

"Byakuran was one of those innocent airhead types there for a while, too," Squalo continued. "You know, all bubbly rainbows and crap? Levi was his polar opposite. Not to mention the albino's girlfriendliness with Luss. What, _exactly_, did Levi accuse him of doing?"

"Ah... pointing one of my own pistols to my head...," the boss recalled, "and later, telling Levi that if he did what he wanted, all of my love would be given to him or something like that."

"Hmm...," the shark considered, sitting back. "Levi sleeps in our room, sometimes."

"Yeah?" Xanxus answered, quirking an eyebrow as his fiancee figured things out.

"So if Byakuran was pointing a gun at your head, Levi would only know that if he was in your room on that night," the Rain persisted. "If Levi saw that and kept quiet for a while - cause he was probably too chicken to stop him on that night - he might have come up with a little, twisted plan. What if Levi were the one to form this whole scenario?"

"Isn't he kind of stupid for that?" Xanxus questioned.

"You'd think so... but... when _you're_ involved..."

Suddenly, it clicked for both males, and they looked at each other in surprise for the mutual realization.

_"Blackmail."_

Even such an elaborate-seeming concept wasn't above Leviathan. The real question was why Byakuran didn't tell them sooner! Levi was no threat - if the Sky had spilled everything, than Levi would have been chastised and the albino could get off just fine. Well... after all, every Varia had _something_. Belphegor had once been completely blown up with dynamite and survived; Fran had both been in a train crash and been sent to the future (among many other instances); Lussuria had been shot in the back and had burned down the headquarters; Mammon had actually died and been revived; Mukuro and Hibari (who had _unofficially_ been acknowledged as Varia due to their many interactions with the group) had both assisted and been assisted by the Varia on several occasions; and then there was Levi, who was just an exception to the rule; Squalo had been the one to save Xanxus after the cradle incident; and Xanxus himself had once been to Hell and back, if his many earlier escapades weren't enough to prove that he was meant to be the ruler of the Varia.

Perhaps this was merely Byakuran's... _real_ initiation.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

:I Short chapter is short. Toss a few long reviews my way, and I'll work towards a double-upload? :)

Review to have **ALL** of the Royal main characters at the wedding! Muahahaha!


	13. The Mechanic

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_Earlier..._

"What? R-really?" Shouichi gasped, his face tinting pink as he thought about the Sky who awaited him in Italy.

"Yes, I think it's time I let you go," Tsunayoshi replied, a soft look in his brown eyes. "I mean, Spanner and Giannini can hold the fort down, and, to be honest, you've got plenty of skill to handle the Varia all on your own. Then, considering your relationship with Byakuran..."

The redhead blushed, giving a sheepish grin. "We're hardly even friends, Tsuna-kun."

"Well that's not how _he_ sees you," the brunette teased. "Anyway, the Varia always needed a mechanic, so it's really more of a benefit than an issue if you want to go."

"Thanks, Tsuna-kun," Shouichi said honestly. "Thank you so much."

As the red-haired mechanic left Tsunayoshi's meeting room, he took out his cell phone, and texted, _'Guess who's going to be the new Varia mechanic?'_ to Byakuran.

_'There was an error sending your message,'_ read the screen.

"Huh. Well, I guess it would be no trouble if I surprised them," he said with a shrug, before calling out, "Spanner!" Only a few seconds after he'd called, Spanner poked his head out from the room where he'd been designing a new mini-Moska.

"Yeah, Shouichi?"

The younger mechanic grinned. "You up for a trip to Italy?"

"Sure, just let me finish up a few things here," Spanner said. "It'll only be a sec."

About ten minutes later, Irie Shouichi and Spanner headed out to the Vongola's private helicoptor, and Spanner told Shouichi to relax, that he would pilot it. But only five minutes into preparing (and they had _just_ taken off), something happened. A loud bang echoed throughout the helicopter, which was alarming because the walls were supposed to be soundproofed (although the small rumble of the propellers could be heard), and Spanner called, "Shouchi! Open the door!"

"What? What happened?!" Shouichi protested.

"Just do it!"

Shouichi headed over to the door, and cautiously opened it, then gasped as two people flung themselves inside the flying vehicle. "Wha- Hibari-san? And Mukuro Rokudo?" he gasped, closing the door again when the machine gave a tiny, but notable rock.

"Fran called," Mukuro said. "He says Squalo and Xanxus are getting married."

"Huh? Really?" Shouichi gasped. "That's weird - Byakuran usually tells me everything."

"Did Fran mention Byakuran?" Mukuro asked his lover. Hibari shook his head.

"No. He sounded kind of rushed, though," he noted. "Hopefully, we won't be too long getting there."

"_My_ Fran,_ rushed?"_ Mukuro snickered. "That's so rare."

"He isn't _'your's_," Hibari hissed. The illusionist hadn't the time to protest as Hibari came forward, sealing his his lips in a fierce kiss, and Shouichi blushed, before awkwardly moving towards the passenger's seat of the helicopter.

"Well, Spanner, we've got a couple of hitchhikers," he sighed.

"Apparently so," Spanner hummed. "Well, it won't be too long of a flight. We should get there in... six hours or so?"

"Hm...," Shouichi sighed. "Well, I suppose I should doze for a while, then."

Spanner grinned. "You do that. Watchin' you sleep will be a good distraction from whatever those two are doing in the back."

The redhead rolled his eyes, smiling. "Sure, Spanner, whatever." He then closed his eyes, and focused on nothing but the hum of the propellors through the soundproofed walls, soon drifting off into a doze.

_In his dream, he was in a place that he could faintly identify as the old Millefiore meeting room. He was on the couch, and someone else was there. Someone he knew really well. Someone who loved him. If the tickle of the white hair against his cheek was any proof, he knew he felt the same way for this male. He placed a hand on the other's chest and buried his head in the crook of his neck. This man was comfortingly warm._

_"Shou-chan...," came the male's voice. The redhead looked up, and smiled at his former leader, being met with a somewhat cutely arrogant smirk in return. In this context, Byakuran was akin to a god of sorts. He knew so much more, understood so much more, and the depth of wisdom in his eyes was something that Shouichi always enjoyed. It was like looking into a pair of twin crystals, and within them was just a scrap of something more._

_A soul._

_Shouichi had always seen it, and he'd kept it a secret, that Byakuran did have a touch of goodness within him. That when he was excited, he was like a small child who had gotten something new. That when he was sad, the pout was genuine. That when he looked at people, he was disgusted because of what they had once done to him. That he wasn't born without humanity - that it was stolen from him, and that he could bring it back._

_That he was truly capable of love._

_His beloved, Byakuran._

"Shouichi? We're here," came a soft voice. Shouichi looked up, and yawned when he saw Spanner, before turning and looking in the back. Hibari and Mukuro had also opted to sleep; the former prefect had laid his head in Mukuro's lap, and the illusionist was slowly stroking through his hair in a near-unconscious state, before his mismatched eyes opened, and he gave a small sigh.

"We're here, huh, Irie?" he sighed.

"Uh- yeah," Shouichi answered. "The base isn't far from here."

"I'm going to rest up, and then I'll head back," Spanner said. "Mukuro, are you and Hibari going to hang here?"

"Yeah," Mukuro replied. "Tsunayoshi gave us permission to stay here until Kyouya's birthday - that's May 5th. Chrome and Lal Mirch said they'd cover for us."

"Oh, so you're going to be here for a few _months!"_ Shouichi exclaimed. The sleeping Hibari twitched, and the mechanic shut up, before feeling a sense of dread as those steel-gray eyes opened and glared right at him.

_"Herbivore,"_ Hibari said in a warning voice, before Mukuro hushed him.

"Kyouya, we're here."

The ravenette yawned, then headed out of the helicopter first, and the illusionist followed after him. Shouichi and Spanner were quick to come along, as well, and the four headed towards the Varia base, which was only a three-minute walk from the clearing where they'd landed. But as they approached the Varia base, they were met with an unusual sight: the whole group of lead Varias were huddled in a circle right out front of the base.

"Is the wedding _today?"_ Mukuro wondered out loud.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hibari said. "They're _obviously_ planning a hiking trip - the herbivores."

"What? Shouichi? Skylark-san? Master? And some guy I don't know nor remember?" Fran acknowledged as he and his prince approached the four. "Just in time, you guys, we're starting a marshmallow search party."

"I told you so," Hibari snickered to Mukuro.

"Search party? For... Byakuran?" Shouichi questioned. "Did he... did he do something bad? Did he run away?!"

"Yes and no," Fran said. "According to the boss, and we beat the confession out of Levi, Byakuran almost had the nerve to shoot Xanxus in his sleep, and in doing so, Levi saw him and decided to be an ass and blackmail him into breaking up our epic old guy couple. We didn't figure this whole thing out until just an hour ago, though, so we're going to plan a search for him, because his phone isn't working."

"He might not even be in Italy anymore, though," Squalo sighed. "With a bad reputation like he has, he might have decided to skip the country and move on."

"Hmm, did you check all of the nearest hotels?" Spanner asked.

"We have underlings on it now," Xanxus said. "No luck so far."

"Fran and I are going to use our illusions to travel by flame boots without being detected," Mammon said. "Mukuro, would you like to join us?" Hibari death-glared his lover, simply challenging him to say yes, and Mukuro accepted the challenge.

"Sure," he said, before gasping as Hibari sent a tonfa into his stomach. After picking himself up off of the ground, Mukuro placed his hands on the former prefect's shoulders, before sweeping in and kissing him hard. Once he backed away, Hibari looked breathless.

"Fine. Go," the prefect sighed. "I'll hang with Bel."

"Ushishishi! Yay! Seme bonding time!" Belphegor cheered. "We'll be going through the forest, if that's all right."

"Yeah, that's fine; I like forests," Hibari muttered.

"Shouichi? You want to come with me to go around town?" Lussuria asked.

"Sure," Shouichi said. "What are Xanxus and Squalo going to do?"

"Us?" the couple said in sync, before Xanxus continued, "_We_ don't need to do anything. Until you all come back unsuccessful, we're not lifting a finger."

Shouichi sighed. "All right, then. Better we start now than later, right?"

"Right," everyone agreed.

And thus began the search for the man who Shouichi _knew_, did have a little humanity left.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

There's a three-day weekend this week, so I'm going to try to manage that double-upload I wish I had accomplished yesterday! :) But only reviews will make that happen! :D

Review or be left with a cliff!


	14. Marshmallow Hunt

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"All right, where are we going first?" Mukuro asked as he hovered in the air with flame boots. Only he could see Fran and Mammon, and likewise, only they could see him.

"We were basically just going to do a sweep-over of the place from up here," Mammon said. "Boss wants us to search through that damn forest again, though, until we get all the way up to Florence."

"Florence? Damn it, I have a hard time traveling up there," Fran sighed.

"Oh, don't chicken out now, Fran, we're not taking a train," Mukuro teased. "Come, this couldn't possibly take more than an hour."

Mammon led the way over the forest, and Fran couldn't help but point out Hibari and Belphegor, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. "Careful, Master," Fran snickered. "My prince might seduce skylark-san into our room."

Mukuro glared at him. "That would never happen," he growled.

"I dunno, Bel did say they were having some 'seme _bonding_ time.' You know, Bel usually doesn't call it bonding unless he's with me." Mukuro scowled, before creating an illusionary pineapple, and aiming for Belphegor. Fran and Mammon watched, amused, as Mukuro threw the fruit, and managed to hit Hibari in the back of the head with it. Caught off guard, the former prefect fell over into the damp, dirt ground, before getting himself up again. Belphegor seemed to provoke him with something, and the ravenette threw a tonfa into his stomach, before starting to climb up trees. Mukuro smiled, and hovered in front of the prefect, about to lean in and kiss him, when Hibari took out his Vongola box and sent out Roll - his Cloud-flame hedgehog - right into the illusionist's face. His eyes widened in surprise as Mukuro cried out in shock, his illusions fading to reveal him before the Cloud.

"You ass, why the hell did you throw a _pineapple_ at me?!" Hibari protested.

"I was aiming for Belphegor!" Mukuro answered in a sort of whiney voice. "Fran said he was flirting with you!"

"What? And you believed him? Stupid pineapple," the former prefect muttered. "If anything, Belphegor was teaching me how to flirt with you!"

"Kyouya...," Mukuro sighed. "But I told you to stop taking advice from others on how to impress me."

Hibari glared at his lover, before promptly swiping a tonfa into his leg, knocking him off balance and smirking when Mukuro hit the ground. As the ravenette climbed back down from the tree, Fran and Mammon came down, and picked Mukuro up, thanking the former prefect for the trouble as they left.

"Hey, Mammon?" Fran said as the two carried the larger male, who was slowly recovering.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever really thank you for getting me out of this stupid forest?" Fran asked, glancing at the Arcobaleno.

"Probably. But you never needed to. I was in the wrong," Mammon sighed as he adjusted his tentacle-grip on Mukuro. "I shouldn't have tried to kill you over Bel. Especially because I was dead."

"Yeah...," Fran sighed. "Hey, have you seen Mink around lately? Bel hasn't had him out in a long time."

"Oh, uh... yeah, he's been in my room," Mammon said. "I made the mistake of feeding him. Now he won't leave me alone." Fran chuckled.

"That sounds fun."

"It's really not," the Arcobaleno groaned. "He keeps begging, and he won't stop _'ushishi'ing_. It's so adorable, I keep feeding him, and now, he's _never_ going to leave."

"Oh, he'll leave," Fran said. "All you have to do is stop feeding him."

"No!" Mammon argued. "It's impossible, Fran, he's _adorable!"_

"Heh. I know," the other answered with a grin, before frowning at Mukuro. "Master, we're not going to carry you forever. Start flying or we'll drop you. Plus you'll look really stupid if anyone sees your suspending body."

The third illusionist reluctantly started up his flame boots again, and disguised himself with illusions, to the others' immense relief.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So how is your relationship?" Hibari asked as he and Belphegor began walking again. "Is it at all rocky for you two?"

"We have our moments, but they're rare," Bel replied. "You?"

"... We have a lot of 'moments,'" the Cloud sighed. "At first it was fun, but now, it's kind of tiring."

"I hear you," the prince murmured. "It used to be that I would stab Fran at least once every day. I dunno, at one point, I started to worry if it actually _hurt_ him..."

"But you're_ Varia,"_ Hibari pointed out.

"I know... and it's really silly for me to worry about Fran," Bel explained, "but I do anyways. I've come close to losing him forever too many times."

"... I wish Mukuro and I were closer," the former prefect mumbled. "I've tried to make it happen, but he laughs at me every time I do something nice... I don't know anymore, should I just stop trying?"

"Hey, I have an idea," the blond said. "You and Mukuro switch positions, right?"

"You mean between seme and uke? Yeah...," Hibari sighed.

"Do you both prefer seme?" the prince asked.

"Mm," the ravenette agreed.

"So... have you tried to be a _willing_ uke for him?" Bel asked.

"Meaning?" Hibari asked.

"Like, submitting right away," the Storm clarified. The former prefect glared at him.

_"Never,"_ he hissed.

"You should try that," Bel said. "Seriously, it works on me all the time with Fran, sometimes with boss and Squalo. Now, I know that your relationship is a little more different, but I think Mukuro would really appreciate it if instead of fighting, you just let him be the man for once."

"... Let _him_ be the man...," Hibari repeated.

"Don't kill me for suggesting this," Bel said, "but almost every seme I know likes to see their uke in a maid's outfit."

The ravenette bit his lip as he considered the suggestion. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Mukuro and I have only teased each other about dresses before. It would be damn hard for me to try-"

"Take a second to imagine him in one," Belphegor said. The former prefect stopped walking, and a blush slowly crept over his cheeks. "Yeah, see? Isn't that an idea?" Bel suggested. "Maybe if you did it first, he'd work up the nerve to do that for you."

Hibari leaned against a tree and thought, a considerate look on his face. "What if he doesn't return the favor?" he asked.

Bel grinned. "Then you can bite him to death in _every_ possible sense."

The former prefect smirked.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Hey, Lussuria?" Shouichi panted as he met up with the other. "No luck?"

"None...," the Sun guardian sighed. He placed his hand on Shouichi's shoulder, and lit his Sun ring. "Here, catch your breath, and then we can keep looking. Fran, Mammon, and Mukuro are currently in Florence; they haven't had any luck, either, and it looks like Belphegor and Hibari returned to the base a little early. Boss and Squalo just came clean that they were going to search all night, the sweethearts."

Still gasping for breath, Shouichi slumped into the other, and whispered, "To think, I was just now becoming the Varia's mechanic, and the whole reason I left is no longer here."

"Shouichi-chan, can you think of anywhere - anywhere _at all -_ that was particularly special to Byaku-chan?"

The red-haired mechanic thought for a long time, but just as he was about to give up, one place came to mind. "Well, when we went on a date a long time ago, Byakuran took me out to a field on the left side of town between a park and some woods, and he properly confessed to me there..."

"That romantic little darling," Lussuria giggled. "We never did check that park! Let's go, hun!"

The two ran through the town one last time, soon coming up to the park that Shouichi had mentioned. The mechanic led the way from there, and he soon came up to a dark blanket that seemed to have a quivering person beneath. He glanced nervously at Lussuria, who understood, and drew back the blanket for him. Amethyst eyes opened wide, and the white-haired male sat up, trembling.

"Luss? Shou...chan...?" he murmured, before a trace of fear crossed his expression. "Are you here to get rid of me for g-" The albino quieted when Shouichi suddenly hugged him, his head on the Sky's shoulder.

"I can't believe you," he whispered. "Of all the places, you come here."

"... Huh...?"

_"'It's not that I like men. And I don't really like girls, either. I like you,'"_ Shouichi repeated, looking into Byakuran's amethyst eyes and smiling gently. "And you call _me_ the nerd."

Byakuran gave a tiny smile. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To welcome you back to the Varia," the redhead sighed. "Byaku-_chan."_

The albino grinned. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Lussuria gave a small squeal, and he captured both of the younger males in a hug, before saying calmly, "Welcome to the Varia, Byakuran and Irie Shouichi."

"Huh? Both of us? What do you mean, Luss?" Byakuran asked, before turning instead to the redhead for his answer. Shouichi shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to be the Varia's mechanic, Byakuran," he said. "Tsunayoshi let me come here."

The Sky gave a wide smile, before it faltered again. "Wait, so... did Levi confess about what he did to me?"

"Of course, hun," Lussuria said. "I was the one who beat it out of him."

"Fufu! Yay! I'm back in!" Byakuran said, his wings springing up from his back and fluttering excitedly. "Luss, can you make dinner?"

The Sun smiled.

"Of course, dear... you must be _starving_."

And as the three started back towards the Varia,

It truly seemed as though everything was right with the world.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

It's not over yet, remember, I always take my 'A Royal-' stories to eighteen chapters. So, I guess there'll more or less be a bunch of fluff, and a wedding, from here on out.

Yay, it only took me two hours to write this chapter! Maybe I should try a _triple_ upload? Haha, I doubt it... but if you encourage me enough...

Next time, on 'A Royal Blackmail,' let's just say there will be many various fashion statements. ;P

Review or be deemed a traitor by mother Luss! (Wait... what? XD)


	15. Unbalance

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Everything was most certainly _not_ right with the world.

"Ushishishi, perfect," Bel said as he finished the bow around Hibari's neck. "That pineapple is going to be a slave to your charms, Hibari."

"You sure?" Hibari sighed. "I feel ridiculous."

"Well _duh_~," Bel said. "You're a man in a maid's outfit, of _course_ it feels ridiculous. Now, Froggy is an expert, so I'm going to go get him to teach you his magical ways of seme-hunting. Ushishishishishi~!" The prince left at that, and Hibari sighed, looking back into the mirror. He didn't like it. A short cut, then short sleeves, and just so much frill!

_'Calm yourself, Hibari Kyoya,' _said his loving conscience_. 'You'll be able to spend more time with Mukuro if this works out well.'_

_'Like hell it will work out fine!' _Hibari's man-pride roared in reply_. 'Hibari Kyoya, to think you could be so foolish! Look at yourself now! You're almost thirty, and yet you look like a nineteen-year-old girl! This is idiotic!'_

_'It's all right,'_ his conscience soothed. _'Who cares how you look if Mukuro thinks it's attractive?'_

_'Who cares?_ I _care!'_ raged his man-pride. _'Look, of all the stupid things you do for that pineapple, this has got to be at the top of the list. Just look at yourself! Why don't you do a cute little curtsy and say, "Welcome home, Master!" while you're at it?! Fool! What has Mukuro ever done for you, anyway?'_

_'He brought you here to Italy so that you could celebrate your birthday with some decent people,_' the conscience tried.

_'But Hibari Kyoya is strictly Japanese-oriented!' _protested his man-pride._ 'He won't even drink alcohol if it isn't a Japanese type!'_

Just as his conscience was about to make a decent arguement, a small noise alerted the ravenette to a text. He checked his phone, and his expression darkened when he saw that it was from Mukuro._ 'Where are you, Kyouya?'_

"I'm so screwed," the former prefect sighed to himself just as the door opened.

"_Woah_," Fran said. "Close the door, Bel, skylark-san and I need to talk." Bel giggled and closed the door, and Fran shouted behind him, "Distract the pineapple!"

"Finally, are you going to get me out of this ridiculous thing?" Hibari sighed in relief.

"No, no," the illusionist said. "But you're missing something extremely important!" The Cloud watched as Fran walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a headband with something on it.

Freaking _cat ears._

"No," Hibari said flatly. "You are _not_ putting those on me. That is where I draw the line."

"You're wearing a frilly apron, skylark-san, this is all you need before you make Master go cannibal-pineapple on you," the Mist said. "Now listen, the key to attacking a seme is your approach."

"Attacking?" the former prefect murmured, reluctantly taking the ears and placing them on his head.

"Love is a war, skylark-san," Fran informed him. "And this might seem silly, but the ukes have all of the control." Hibari's eyes widened in surprise.

"_All_ of it?" he repeated.

"Hell yeah," the illusionist replied. "And they - the semes, I mean - all have these little triggers that are really fun to figure out," Fran said. "I figured out one of Master's before I joined the Varia. I learned that if you're up for a _serious_ spanking, you should tell him that his hair is dumb, his face is stupid, and his lotus flowers look fake."

"Uh...," the Cloud drifted off, "all right...?"

"So what you might want to try is a cute approach," Fran announced. "It's probably new for your relationship, and in this outfit, it can get you anything - and I mean anything." Hibari thought back to when he'd asked Mukuro to go shirtless all day and the illusionist had refused. If being what this one called _'cute'_ could get him that, then perhaps he could live with this unusual outfit.

"Tell me how it works," Hibari whispered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Belphegor was feeling mischievous. In fact, he was feeling really mischievous. And not his average 'stab-and-prank' style of mischief, no, he was feeling like embarassing the hell out of _all_ the ukes, because if he could do it to Hibari Kyoya, he could do it to the others. He whispered his plan to Lussuria, and the Varia's mother giggled, before patting him on the head and saying,_ 'you prince._' Indeed. Belphegor was the prince.

_Belphegor_ held the power.

And thanks to Belphegor, the balance of the world was more or less knocked on its side. Because he got all of the ukes minus his own in one place, and told them all to dress up for their respective semes.

Byakuran, Xanxus, and Mukuro, however, were pretty much having a talk in one of the meeting rooms, debating things.

"You know," Mukuro said. "I'd love to hang out here as a home, and I know Kyouya feels the same way, but we're really important to the Vongola main branch, too. You already have three illusionists, too-"

"We don't have a Cloud guardian, though," Xanxus said. "And honestly, I believe Hibari is strong enough to fill both the roles of Vongola Cloud and Varia Cloud."

Mukuro smiled. "It all depends on how that goes over with Tsunayoshi."

"They let Shou-chan come over and be the Varia's permanent mechanic," Byakuran pointed out.

"Yes, but the thing is, Tsunayoshi is _terrified_ of Kyouya and I," Mukuro sighed. "I'm not sure how that would play out."

"Hm," the boss hummed. "It would be nice - you'd be surprised how many Cloud-and-Mist assignments there are. We always have to delegate those to you in the Japan branch, anyway."

"Yes, but Chrome is still learning," the illusionist murmured. "That's the only thing that really concerns me - that girl hasn't been able to be completely independent since she was fifteen years old."

"That's not true," Xanxus intervened, "I recall hearing that you had once lost your powers, and that she had been forced to use her own illusions."

"It's only thanks to Kyouya she could do so," Mukuro chuckled, before darkening. "Which reminds me... the reason I _lost_ my powers back then..." He glared at Byakuran, who gave a light laugh.

"Really, Mukuro-kun. I remember you saying that you wouldn't hold on to past fears?" the albino said. "Didn't I apologize for all that?"

"I don't recall," Mukuro growled. "What I do recall, however, is you gouging out my right eye."

"But you were being naughty!" Byakuran whined.

"Calm down, you two," Xanxus snapped. "I think lunch should be ready by now."

"Yay! I've been waiting so long for Luss's cooking!" the albino cheered, bouncing up to his feet. The three semes started heading towards the kitchen, still talking quietly to themselves, but all three were silenced completely as they entered the kitchen. Fran -_ in a maid's outfit_ - was just placing a bowl of ice cream in front of Belphegor as they walked in, but the real shock came when they saw those who were dressed similarly.

Indeed.

Everything was most certainly _not_ right with the world.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

So since the plot is pretty much wrapped up, the rest of this really is just gonna be fluff. That long-anticipated wedding will probably be the finale to this fic. *shot*

Review for dudes in drag?


	16. Impressing the Semes

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

For one of the first times in his life, Hibari Kyoya was _terrified_.

And Squalo's gruff, "We're all in this together" didn't help any. The former prefect was currently curled up the ground, now entirely regretting his decision to be a man and... well... be an _uke_. Irie Shouichi was sitting beside him, just reaching out to comfortingly pat his back when the ravenette death-glared him to make him back off.

"He's _not_ going to like this," Hibari snarled, mostly to himself. "He's going to laugh. He's going to call me a fool. I just know it."

"Calm down," Shouichi said. "I'm not happy with it, either. How on earth did Belphegor make it sound like it was something that was for the greater good?"

"Voi, babies, stand up and grab those plates," Squalo snapped, walking over and pulling both to their feet. "Xanxus and the rest are here." Hibari walked over to the Hawaiian style breakfast he'd made for Mukuro, and he took a deep breath, before walking out into the kitchen. Mukuro looked up, and gaped at the sight of his lover, dressed in the maid outfit with cat ears perched on his head.

"Kyouya," Mukuro breathed eventually, standing. The former prefect looked away, before shoving the plate of food that he'd made into Mukuro's waiting hands.

"It wasn't my idea, all right? Prince the idiot made me do this," Hibari growled.

"Oh, but Kyouya," Mukuro said, taking the prefect's chin and looking into his eyes. "You look absolutely adorable, my little skylark!" Hibari blushed.

"Well I'm a grown man in a maid's outfit with freaking cat ears, and I'm not too happy about it. Shut up, eat breakfast, and we'll discuss it later."

"I could wait eons for a prize like you, Kyouya!" Mukuro said, setting the plate on the table so that he could hug the other close. Hibari awkwardly looked to Fran, who squished up his face in an attempt to make 'puppy-eyes.'

_'Right. Try to be cute,'_ Hibari told himself. Looking back at his lover, he leaned in, and whispered something that was for no one's ears but Mukuro's, something that made the illusionist's jaw almost hit the floor, and which sent Hibari's blush all the way to his ears.

"... Really?" Mukuro murmured. Hibari gave a small nod. "That's nice, Kyouya...," the Mist said. "Uh... hey, Fran? We're going go get a room to eat in... this is too much of a crowd right here." The two left at that, leaving only the sound of Belphegor's giggling until that, too, died out.

"... Awkward pause!" Byakuran chirped, before freezing entirely as Squalo shoved a trembling Irie Shouichi out into the open. The Sky gaped, motionless for a couple of moments, before he suddenly leapt on to the table, shook Belphegor's hand while showering him with adulation, before leaping down again and running over to Shouichi. Squalo stood off to the side as the albino glomped the redhead in a rib-crushing hug, laughing as if he'd found Planet Marshmallow. "Shou-chan, this is so cute on you! You look like a scoop of red velvet ice cream on a tower of black licorice with white chocolate sprinkles!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Shouichi protested.

"It means you're _delicious!"_ the albino laughed insanely, before showering the mechanic with kisses.

Squalo snorted, walking over the table, and he placed a hearty steak on Xanxus's plate, before sitting down beside him. "Why don't you ever greet me like that?"

"Save the whiny wife-nagging for when we're married, shark trash," the boss answered, before shoving a ridiculously large bite of food into his mouth. Byakuran returned to the table, giggling like a teenaged girl as he pulled a chair out for his _'darling little chocolate marshmallow cupcake.'_

"Speaking of the wedding," Squalo sighed. "I thought you were going to help me go out and find the damn dress, because sure as hell I'm not doing it alone. I'll get too many questions."

"Who would ask a scary-looking guy questions? That's about the same as inviting a shark to dinner," Shouichi said. Squalo glared, and the redhead laughed awkwardly. "Uh, no, sorry. No offense meant."

"I'll tell you the questions they ask," Squalo said with a dark look. "'Who's the lucky man?', 'Who's the lucky WOman?', 'Did s/he really make you come out on your own? How horrible! Do they even love you?', 'I see, so you're one of THOSE people?' (and I damn well don't know what they mean by that, but it _sounds_ insulting), 'Hey, girl, are you free this evening?', 'Think you could go for one last fling before the ring?' I mean, what the hell! Because then, by Varia law, I'd have to kill them to prove that I'm loyal to Xanxus!"

"I don't recall that being a law," Belphegor said with a worried face. "People hit on me all the time, but I only kill the ones that piss me off."

"It's a special law," Xanxus said. "Applies only to Squalo."

"What? No, make it apply to everyone!" Fran complained. "Then, maybe Bel will stop answering the door shirtless. I _know_ he just does it to hear how handsome he is, cause he's _not_ hearing it from me."

"That's a personal problem," Xanxus said. "And it's damn clear how to solve that problem."

"I can't tell him how handsome he is! Then he'll feel all good about himself!" Fran complained.

"Yeah, it's just like how I can't tell Froggy that I wait every day for him to tell me how hot I am because then _he'll_ feel all good about himself," Bel said.

"Exact-," Fran cut himself off, and looked at the prince, incredulous after he had comprehended what the prince had just said. "You hot little _bastard_."

"YAY!" Belphegor cheered, standing up on his chair to do his victory dance. "Self-esteem has been boosted!"

Fran facepalmed, before muttering, "If you're so desperate to hear that, then try different things instead of wearing the same outfit every last day."

"You know what I wait all day for?" Byakuran said. "I wait all day for Shou-chan to tell me he loves me!"

"Didn't I tell you that this morning when I found you?" Shouichi sighed.

"No," Byakuran muttered.

"I don't think _you've_ ever told _me_," the redhead _answered_.

"But I came _closssse!"_ the Sky whined. "I told you I liked you!"

"What are you two, teenaged girls?" Squalo snickered. "Let me show you how it's done." He looked at Xanxus, put on his cutest expression (which wasn't really that cute), and said, "Boss, I freaking _love_ you."

"Mm," Xanxus hummed around a bite of steak. "Fanks for da food," he mumbled.

Squalo sighed.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Hey, Bel," Fran greeted as he walked into the room. "We got it all settled. Since Luss is lonely, the dessert couple will be staying in his room."

"That's cool," Bel called from the bathroom. Fran sighed, before sitting down on their bed, and checking his cell phone. Other than a disturbing picture from Mukuro, there was nothing new. Damn that pineapple and his sexual harassment.

"So, Froggy," Bel said, coming out of the bathroom. Fran spared the prince a glance, but he couldn't look away after meeting the other's eyes once. "Is this a good look for me?" the prince questioned.

Fran had lifted his illusion of the prince's bangs the moment he was certain Bel was back in their room, and the prince had worked with that by perching frameless glasses on his nose to amplify the bloody-red gaze that he had hid from the world his entire life. His hair was up in a small ponytail (a look that quite reminded Fran of the future Bel), although the tiara was still perched on his head - but from this outfit, Fran could see that the 'tiara' did, in fact, go all the way around Belphegor's head, a little known fact that his hair usually hid what _would_ be called a crown. The prince was wearing a casual, red t-shirt and his old black jacket (miracle the thing still fit), as well as dark, blue jeans and the usual boots.

The illusionist swore under his breath.

"Ushishi! Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Bel laughed, walking over to the bed and sliding down on it. The prince leaned back, swinging one leg over the other as he gave Fran a teasing look with his red eyes.

"Good for you," Fran said. "Not for me. You have this amazing ability to strip me of my pride every last time you try something new. I hate that, you know."

Belphegor reached an arm around Fran's shoulders, and whispered, "Does this mean the prince gets special treatment tonight?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Romeo."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Ah~ Finally got this up. XD I can't imagine how long of a wait that was for alla you. Hehehe~ I'll leave it up to your imaginations to think up what Hibari said to Mukuro. XD

On Thanksgiving break~! Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll be able to update again verrryyy soon. ;D

Review for some comical wedding-prep scenes!


	17. The One

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Of _all_ the dumb things we've _ever_ done for Squalo...," Fran sighed, tapping the bench impatiently with his index finger. Beside him, Belphegor giggled, and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

"Oh, Froggy," he laughed, "you're just jealous because you didn't have anyone to support you when you went shopping for _our_ wedding."

"Yeah. You should've at least tagged along," Fran sighed.

"I was busy finding a suit!" Bel protested.

"Yeah. Just like how boss is busy finding his suit when we _both_ know he's going to get married in his Varia uniform," the illusionist muttered.

"No, I _was_, really," the prince snickered. Suddenly, Lussuria came out of the dressing room, and Squalo followed, a blush staining his cheeks.

"How's this one, babies?" he muttered.

"Wonderful. Let's buy it and go home," Fran sighed.

"Ushishishi~ Squalo looks like a princess," Bel giggled. "If I wasn't married, I'd totally go for that." Fran scowled, jabbing the prince in the stomach, and the other laughed happily.

"Stupid babies," Squalo muttered, before glancing to Lussuria. "You're the expert. How do I look? And no sugarcoating."

"Mm... Frankly, Squ, I think this gives you too narrow a waist," the Sun said, coming in and placing his hands on the other's hips. Squalo immediately squirmed free of the touch, looking disturbed, and Lussuria continued, "Can you breathe all right?"

"It's all right... could be better," the shark admitted. "... Okay, so it could be a _lot_ better."

"That's what I thought," Lussuria sighed. "Come, I've got the next one right here..."

The two returned to the dressing room, and Fran stared menacingly at his lover. "Look, I _know_ last time you called me a prince I said I was going to break out in hives, but do you really need to transfer the nickname to Squalo?"

"I called Squalo a princess, not a prince," Bel corrected. "And don't get jealous, Froggy, I love you. You'll always be my one and only prince, my one and only true love. We've been through this so many times it's painfully adorable that you still have doubt. Besides..." The prince tilted Fran's chin towards his own, the blood-red eyes meeting Fran's through the cover of illusionary bangs. "Haven't you always been the one fooling around with Squalo?"

Fran blushed, before murmuring, "Yeah... I suppose I have... Sorry, Bel-senpai." The prince giggled, and pecked his lover's lips, and Fran leaned into him._ 'Bel-senpai's matured since I first met him,' _Fran noticed._ 'It's been really gradual, but... he knows what to say, he has more tact, and it's been days since he last stabbed me, right? It's nice...'_

Just then, Squalo walked out again, and the two went into a small state of shock.

Squalo's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but his long bangs continued to drape like curtains on either side of his face. The dress clung to him in what some might call 'all the right places,' the sleeves stopping just past his shoulders and long, white gloves coming to a stop just below his elbow. The tiniest amount of lace accentuated curves in the shark's mostly masculine form, a few cloth flowers adorning the chest. Deep blue beads placed here and there formed little, blue leaves around each flower, and the dress stopped perfectly at Squalo's ankles, and it made his hips stand out while not crushing his waist.

"Well? Don't just sit and stare, babies, get it out," Squalo muttered.

"This is what women call _'the one,'_" Fran said seriously.

"Don't ever let boss puke on it," Belphegor added. "I think I might want to borrow it for Fran sometime."

"Even _boss_ wouldn't soil such a lovely dress," Lussuria cooed. "Squ, I think this is it. Can you breathe?"

"I'd have trouble if someone tried to assassinate me during the wedding, but other than that, it's fine," the Rain answered.

"Does that mean we're picking this one?" Fran said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Squalo said. "What's next, Luss?"

"Just decorations~," Lussuria said. "And you can leave those to me. Here, now, I'll help you slip out of that dress and we can get you home, Squ-chan~"

"Thanks, Luss," Squalo replied.

Minutes later, the four were on their way home, Lussuria talking about the many decorations he planned all the way home.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So, you're getting married," Mukuro noted, leaning back into the couch. "I never quite expected it of you."

"I didn't expect it of myself," Xanxus sighed. "I'm still thinking about running away."

"Don't do that," Hibari said. "You'll never get him back if you run away from him." The boss glanced up at the Cloud, before giving a solemn nod.

"You're right. I'm not going to," he muttered. "But if you brats laugh at me, I'm going to shoot you."

"Why would we laugh?" the illusionist said with a smirk. "We're not that horrible, Xanxus."

"I might chuckle, but it'll be at Squalo," the former prefect added.

"Fair enough," Xanxus sighed. "Speaking of those four, I wonder if they're back..."

"Does this answer your question? Ushishishi!"

Xanxus caught the incoming knife between his fingers, before twisting around and shooting his pistol at the mischievous prince. Belphegor dodged, grinned at the boss, and promptly swung himself into Hibari's lap. "Heyy~," he greeted. The former prefect shoved him off immediately, and the prince giggled as he hit the ground.

"What's up with you, prince trash?" Xanxus muttered. "Blood high?"

"Ushishishishi~!" Bel giggled, before coming in close to the ravenette and murmuring, "your fiancee is gorgeous, boss. Don't tell Froggy I said that!"

The prince then hopped away, leaving a very, very confused boss behind.

"... Sounds like you have a shark to attend to," Mukuro acknowledged.

"... Perhaps so...," Xanxus sighed, before standing. He left at that, and the remaining couple smiled at each other.

Completely unaware of the Lightning who waited, just ready to screw everything up again.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I'm ready~ Go ahead and fire! *holds arms out* Hehe~

Review or have Levi ruin everything~!


	18. United We Laugh

**A Royal Blackmail**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"So it's finally happening," Bel hummed, leaning against Fran.

"Mm," the illusionist sighed. "You know, Luss says they came up with their own vows. Why didn't _we_ do that?"

"Cause you needed to say 'I do' in your uke voice," the prince replied. "Besides, boss and Squ are old."

"So... they're going to talk, and then they're going to kiss, and then we can leave?" Fran questioned. "Because if that's the case, then it'll be a lot like ours."

"Yeah, I guess," the Storm said. "I dunno."

"It will be," said Rasiel. "I talked to Squalo about it earlier."

"Fufu, Shou-chan," Byakuran giggled, cuddling the arm of his mechanic lover. "We should get married, too~"

"Wha- no! Not... not _yet_," Shouichi mumbled, blushing. "Maybe in a few years."

"How about next year?" the albino suggested.

"I doubt it, but we'll see how it goes...," the red-haired male mumbled.

"Fufufu~ Yay!"

Across the room from them were Hibari, Mukuro, Lussuria, and Mammon. The former prefect, rather relieved to be in masculine clothes again, was glad after Mukuro had paid him back by going shirtless, although seeing how happy the many compliments from random 'herbivores' had made his lover, Hibari decided he'd think twice before requesting it again.

"What do you think about marriage, Kyouya?" Mukuro asked as he secretly texted Fran a picture of a skylark building a nest on a pineapple. "Would you go for that?"

"Depends," the prefect answered. "Could you wear the dress?"

"Would _you_ wear that maid outfit in front of the rest of the Vongola?" Mukuro asked.

"... Can we elope and you wear the dress?" Hibari questioned.

"Same deal as before," Mukuro replied. The ravenette sighed.

"I'll wear it."

_"Yes!"_ the illusionist cheered to himself.

"So, Mammon," Lussuria said. "How have you been? We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Well, I haven't been able to come out very often. Mink has been keeping me occupied," the Arcobaleno sighed. "It sucks... really."

"Heehee~ That's so adorable that you're caring for him," Lussuria said. "Do you like my decorating?"

"Yeah, it's nice..."

Lussuria had kept himself very busy when it came to the decorating. Every nook and cranny of the training hall had been adorned with a flower or lace or some other ribbon-like material. It sort of looked like a forest, now, with the white ribbons hanging everywhere like the snow on branches during the winter. And he'd gone crazy with some sparkly, glitter stuff, turning it into a little girl's dream rather than an older male's oasis.

And the grooms weren't super happy with it.

**"VOOOOIIII!"** the scream echoed throughout the entire hall as Squalo shoved the door open. "Where the hell is Xanxus?! And what happened here? It looks like Lussuria's room!"

"That's because you made him decorate, long-haired commander," Fran said. "And why would we know where your knight in dull armor is? That's _your_ job."

Squalo rolled his eyes, and started down the hall, before stealing a chair from the audience and just sitting at the front of the room, crossing his legs to reveal that he had the pride to wear boots beneath the dress, to the amusement of many.

After at least a minute of awkward waiting, Xanxus at last entered the room. His hair was in a short ponytail (perhaps to acknowledge Squalo's), and his scars weren't present at the moment thanks to Lussuria 'fixing him up' earlier in the day. He was, to _everyone's_ shock, wearing a suit, and not just a suit, but a suit _with a tie._

Apparently, he was taking this a lot more seriously than everyone expected. The moment he walked into the room, he presented a bouquet of red roses to his lover, and threw them towards the shark as he approached. "I told you, trash, we're doing the bouquet thing," he said.

"Damn it...," Squalo muttered as he caught the roses. _"Why?"_

"To draw the attention off of us and to whoever catches it," Xanxus answered, stalking towards Squalo in a very solemn manner. "Stand up straight, get rid of the damn chair, and remember your vows. I want this over quickly."

The Rain kicked the chair over, before turning back to Xanxus and awkwardly folding his arms. "Hurry up," he muttered. Xanxus reached him at last, and gestured for him to start. "Right, uh...," Squalo began, before clearing his throat. At last, he started in a low tone, "Boss, since our first meeting years ago, and our time spent together as Varia, I've always admired you. I've always known that I could never defeat you in battle, so I'd decided from the very first day that I would follow you forever. And now, I stand before you, a lover, someone who is proud to be close to you. Xanxus, I love you, and I am honored to make you my husband."

Lussuria broke into a voluntary applause, which slowly and awkwardly came to a close, and Xanxus sighed. "All right, trash, nice," he sighed. "Then, I suppose it's my turn... So, we've been casual lovers since the dawn of prince and frog, which we all know is a _damn_ long time. You've always been the reason that I'm at the top, because I know the crap you tell the trash on a daily basis makes them three times as scared of me than they'd be normally. Not to mention, you're the only one who really knows _who I am..."_ The boss drifted off, meeting the other's gaze and giving the tiniest hit of a smile, before his expression hardened again. "Throw the damn bouquet."

"Yeah, all right...," Squalo breathed, before throwing it to the crowd. Mukuro reached up, and caught it effortlessly, before looking back at Hibari with a wide grin.

But a sudden shout from Bel caught everyone's attention. A fire had started on Lussuria's many decorations, and it was spreading across the training hall at a rapid pace. The others cleared out immediately, but when Squalo started for the door, Xanxus grabbed his wrist. "Don't go," he said softly._ "I love you."_ The shark looked back at his boss, and closed his eyes as the boss swept in and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist and held his beloved Rain guardian close. As the shark leaned up, giving his lover access to his mouth, the entire room was lit in flame. The two parted after a very long, loving embrace, and Squalo gave a light chuckle. "What?" Xanxus muttered.

"You're so weird," Squalo chuckled. "And now we have an entire training hall that needs a lot of attention, let alone the fact that were right in the middle of the fire. We're going to run out of oxygen and pass out, boss."

"I won't let that happen," the boss said, reaching out and brushing through the silver locks. "Your hair grew out a fair length over... what, a week or two?"

"I don't keep track of time," Squalo answered. "From now on, my life will be scheduled with before the wedding and after the wedding."

Xanxus gave him a light cuff on the back of the head. "All right, shark trash. Don't get too lovey-dovey with me or I'll file for a divorce."

"Is this even official?" Squalo laughed.

"By Varia law, it is," Xanxus snickered. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we burn." Arm in arm, the strongest Varia left the burning training hall to die down on its own.

"Goodness, boss, Squ!" Lussuria cried as they came out. "I was about to go in for you both! Are you all right?"

"Never better," the shark answered, before glancing to his spent lover.

"So~," Belphegor giggled, flipping a knife. "Looks like the cannibal pineapple couple are next."

"We're not doing that crap," Hibari muttered. "Too embarassing."

"What he means to say is," Mukuro cut in. "We plan to elope." The former prefect smacked him.

"Who lit the fire, anyway?" Squalo muttered.

"Who do you think?" Fran deadpanned.

"Levi," everyone said at once.

"I'm gonna go beat him up later," Bel said. "Froggy, you in?"

"Yeah."

"Luss?"

"Absolutely, dear."

The Varia all agreed to put the Lightning in place for the very last time.

"Well, it's another happy ending for us," Fran said. "We've been in crashes, become homeless, been to the future, gotten possessed by spirits, gotten kicked out, abetted a sort of dangerous criminal and dealt with blackmail situations. By now, I think... we can handle just about anything."

But Fran was wrong.

_Oh, so very wrong._

**-Owari**

* * *

Ahh~ Thus ends 'A Royal Blackmail'...

And keep an eye out for the next story in the 'A Royal-' series... **'A Royal Child'**! And many thanks to **Love Chronicle,** who gave me the suggestion for our next adventure. :)

Review because you know that title is going to drive you crazy!


End file.
